The Necromancer
by this is ah-mazing
Summary: Bella has always loved singing. A tragic accident really makes her go for it. Now years later she learns that the accident may not have been as awful as she once thought. What's she going to do now that she knows the truth?
1. TN Prologue

The Necromancer

Prologue

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 5'1, I wear a c-cup bra, I'm a size four, and wear a size seven shoe. I have naturally white hair, and I dyed the tips black. My hair is shoulder length with bangs covering my right eye. My upper canine teeth sharpened and slightly lengthened when I was ten. My older brother Emmett was born in 1984 but died in 2005, the week after his twentieth birthday. I got my tongue pierced on my sixteenth birthday. I used to sing in a club in Phoenix called Fangtasia. I am seventeen years old. Sorry if I forgot to mention that. My makeup consists of a ton of black except my lip stain and a few other things for when I'm wearing something that doesn't have black in it. I guess I should tell you what I'm able to do.

Well, I can talk to the dead. Everyone blood related to my mother can do it. It's a "family business". The weather also tends to change according to my mood. Well usually if I'm feeling really strong emotions, the weather changes. So it's not that often. Then I turned eighteen, and I became what I was meant to do. I became a Necromancer. On my eighteenth birthday, I came into my birthright. Then I was able to control the elements, talk to the dead and make them visible, I was able to bring things back to life, and kill them without a seconds hesitation, and I controlled the weather. I'm also able to use compulsion which is making anyone I want to whatever I want, but I have to have eye contact for it to take effect, and a few others.

I guess I should tell you my story from the beginning. I don't think you'd be very happy to just jump into a story near the end. My journey begins in Phoenix, Arizona and continues to Forks, Washington. Come with me and everything will become clear.


	2. new faces and sad faces… and tall, buff,

The Necromancer

Chapter One – new faces and sad faces… and tall, buff, and gorgeous?

"Mom come on we need to get going." I said as I hurried to get my dress on. Today I was wearing my black corset dress with the skirt coming down mid thigh and my black 6" pumps. I had my hippie snap bracelet on my left hand with my upper arm flower band on my right upper arm, along with my black and silver ring on my right pointer finger and my black and gold flower ring on my left hand ring finger, and threw on my black beaded necklace with one solitary diamond. I looked at my eyes and frowned a little at the red color. I shrugged my shoulders, applying my blood red lip stain and touching up my black eyeliner. I drew a black tear drop by my eye and filled it in with red liner. I looked at myself and fluffed my white hair a little. I nodded to myself in the mirror and walked downstairs calling my mom again. "Matisera if I'm late because of you I swear to the Lord Jesus above that he saves you." My mom came out of the kitchen with her new husband Phil.

"I don't know why you insist on leaving us." My mom said. Phil nodded his head. "If you didn't leave you could sing at Fangtasia all you want." I smiled and patted her arm.

"Matisera I have to go. I want to see dad and the boys. Besides there is supposed to be an even bigger turnout this time then there was when I started." I replied. "Now come on my bike is just waiting to be driven." I ran out of the house and jump started my bike and booked it to Fangtasia, mom and Phil not that far behind me.

I parked my bike in the employee's parking lot and took a look around. The neon sign was looking brand new even though it had been there for a very long time. The club was a vampire club and had been here for a few hundred years. I was called "The Singer" here because my blood sung to everyone in the club. Quite a few vampires had taken a beating by those that protect me. The growl of my mom's car broke me out of my revere. I looked around for a few more seconds.

"Are you ready Bella?" She asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Ya, I'm fine. It's just hard to think that I won't be singing here for much longer." I said sadly. I gave her a watery smile, before I walked through the back entrance leaving her and Phil to go through the front entrance.

"Hey B." James said. "Why do you look so sad?" I looked up at him and gave him the same smile I gave my mom.

"I guess it's finally sinking in that this may be my last time to sing with you guys." I murmured.

"Oh B, it won't be the last time, I promise. You'll come and visit right? I mean once you come into your other powers you'll be able to visit whenever you want." James said. I laughed at him and gave him a hug.

"I'm going to miss your sense of humor big guy. How's the mate?"

"She's good, a little moody at times, but she's good."

"Madam Isabella you are on in five." Laurent said.

"Laurent, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Bella like everyone else?" I laughed giving him a hug.

"I will call you Bella when you are not working Madam, and you know that." He said hugging me back before letting me go. "Now grab your guitar, you're on in four." I watched him walk away and shook my head before I went into the dressing room to look for my guitar.

"Okay, whoever took Star better give her back, because I need that guitar." I said normally knowing that the vampires in the building would hear me. Victoria came in the room with a guilty smile on her face.

"Sorry Bells, I wanted to clean it so everything would be perfect for you." She said handing me Star, my electric guitar.

"Thanks Vicky, and it's okay, I have it now and that's what matters."

"Madam, you're in 30 seconds." Laurent said as he came in. He looked me over quickly before he set my stuff up on the stage. I took a deep breath and walked out on stage. The vampires looked anxious to start.

"Alright, are you ready to party?" I called in the mike. They shouted a positive. I shook my head lightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you. I said are you ready to party?" They hollered 'Hell ya!'. "That's more like it. So tonight I'm taking suggestions until seven, then I'm taking and hour break to mingle and the rest of the time I'll be singing songs I want and then I will bid you all good-bye because this is my last night as your permanent entertainer. So what do ya'll want to hear?" I heard Nobody's Home, so I started to play.

"I couldn't tell you

Why she felt that way

She felt it everyday

And I couldn't help her

I just watched her make

The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now

To many, to many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

Open your eyes

And look outside

Find the reasons why

You've been rejected

And now you can't find

What you left behind

Be strong be strong now

To many to many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

Her feelings she hides

Her dreams she can't find

She's losing her mind

She's fallen behind

She can't find a place

She's losing her faith

She's falling from grace

She's all over the place

Yeah

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside

With no place to go

No place to go

To dry her eyes

Broken inside

She's lost inside

Lost inside Oh oh

She's lost inside

Lost inside Oh oh

Oh"

The crowd was going wild. "I never thought, until I started singing here that is, that vampires could get this crazy. Do you want to hear another one?" I shouted over them. They called back a 'fuck yes'. "Well then I need more suggestions."

"Bad Things."

"Alright! You people have voted so I will sing Bad Things.

I wanna do bad things with you.

When you came in the air went out.  
And every shadow filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you.

I'm the kind to sit up in his room.  
Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.  
I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you.

When you came in the air went out.  
And all those shadows there filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
I wanna do real bad things with you.  
Ow, ooh.

I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
I wanna do real bad things with you."

I sang their songs for the next two hours before I took my break. I quickly went and found my mom and Phil. "So what did you guys think so far?" I asked them when I reached them.

"I think that you're fantastic, but there seem to be a lot of people who aren't related that have the same eye color. I mean there's like only two types, gold and red, plus the fact that there are a lot of beautiful people in this place." Phil said. Mom and I tried really hard not to laugh when we saw that everyone was looking a little happier.

"Yah Phil, you also have to be careful because if you aren't careful the ones with red eyes are going to suck your blood." I said making sure my sharpened canines were showing. Phil laughed me, and shook his head.

"You know Bella your teeth are really creepy." He said a shiver running through his body.

"Why thank you." I laughed.

"Yah Bells, you were fantastic. I wish we had come here to see you more often, but things have been so hectic. I mean I know that we've seen you perform before I just wish that we had seen you more often."Mom said tearing up. I pulled her into a hug, not caring that the vampires in the building could hear us.

"Matisera it's okay everything is fine, and you know that you're going to have to tell Phil soon when you see grandma again. Matisera do you think Emmett would be proud. I mean he was always the one who encouraged me to do it. I can't believe that he's not here to see it." I whispered.

"Of course he would sweetie." She cooed.

"I just can't believe it took me until he was gone to realize he was right. The anniversary of his death is soon." I mumbled into her shoulder.

"I know, and I'm flying down and me and you father are going to visit his grave."

"I still find it incredibly weird that he went to Alaska to hunt with some buddies and instead of burying him here you buried him in Forks."

"It's where you guys were born and it's where you will lay when you're gone, same with me and your father… maybe Phil." She said. I took a deep breath and changed the subject attempting to forget about it.

"Matisera it's okay everything is fine, and you know that you're going to have to tell Phil soon when you see grandma again. It's not fair to him or to you to bring him into this situation, especially when Charlie knows. Now, I'm going to mix and mingle for the next forty five minutes before I have to go back on stage." I let go of her and saw her nod, not at all confused by my change, before I waved to Phil and headed off towards the bar.

"Hey Peter, darling! How's the wife?" I sang once I hit the bar. I sat on a stool and waited while Peter got me a coke.

"Hey Hell Bell, the wife is doing extremely well. Her dog is expecting puppies. Do you think you'll be able to be here for their births?" Peter asked handing me my preferred drink.

"I don't know Peter, my flight to Forks leaves tonight at eleven, and I can't fly back and forth for the little things." I sighed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a group of vamps coming our way. I looked at Peter and inclined my head toward the people coming over making it look like I was confused about something.

"They don't mean harm, although the short one is in love with her mate but the one she is married to does not know that." He sent to me. I nodded my head to let him know I understand. They reached us and the short one reached out her hand. I looked at them and noticed that they all had gold eyes. Definitely no threat but still need to be careful.

"Hi there, I'm Alice, this is my mate Jasper," she said pointing to the blonde one. "And this is Edward." She pointed to the one with copper hair. I shook my head, and looked at Peter.

"She thinks her and the blonde one are mates even though that's not true. His mate is in this room, but it's not her. She knows she loves the one named Edward but she is confused. She will find out soon, that Jasper is not her mate." He sent to me. I looked harder at Peter and noticed he was hiding something.

"You know them Pete. I can feel it, and by the looks of it so can tall, dark, and emo." I said out loud. I didn't bother to whisper because I knew they would hear me anyway. Peter looked like I had just brought up a painful memory and I realized what he was hiding. I jumped over the bar, much to the shock of the new customers, and held Peter. "He sired you didn't he Peter. He's the one who's last name you use. He's the one that you were talking about. He is the God of War. He was a friend and leaving him there was the hardest thing you ever had to do. I remember the story Peter Whitlock. So this is Jasper Whitlock, God of War." I turned to Jasper and the other two, and they looked like someone had just found out a huge secret. "Yah, I don't know what the big deal is because he does not look like much. I have seen people bigger than him." Jasper growled low and menacing, and the rest of the bar starting growling and hissing, the tension in the bar going from zero to a ton in no seconds flat, and Jasper stopped, looking around in confusion, and I smirked. He looked back at me quizzically. "You want to threaten my life like you just did, and the regulars that come to hear me sing daily will be happy to take you out back and burn the pieces. Plus I don't think my Uncles would be very happy if anything happened to me." I said happily clapping my hands together once while smiling, showing all of my teeth.

"Forgive us for asking, but why is it that even the human eaters are protecting you?" Alice asked, putting a hand on Jasper's chest. Everyone went back to what they were doing when they realized that there was no threat.

"Oh that's simple. Apparently if anything were to happen to me I could kill them in two seconds flat, or at least that's what James told everyone when I started working here and then I got to know a lot of the regulars and have become good friends with them so they protect me. I may be human but I pack one hell of a punch. Plus my scream could make your ears ring for hours. At least that's what Uncle Aro told me when he scared the crap out of me."

"Wait, you know of the Volturi and you live to tell the tale?" Edward asked incredulously, and I just laughed.

"Well they can't really kill family now can they? I can date my family on my mother's side all the way to them." I said.

"Madam Isabella, you're on in thirty seconds." Laurent came to me and said.

"Alright well, while this has been an experience, I have best get going. I hope you stay and catch up and watch the rest of my act." I smiled and waved as I walked away. "Alright Vicky, I'm dancing and singing the next songs so get me my headset and get me ready we have ten seconds." In less than five I was ready and walking on stage. "Alright hello the people of Fangtasia, are you having a good time?" I shouted. I heard a chorus of yeses. "Okay now we are going to finish off my portion of the night by doing songs that I like that I either wrote or someone else did. The first song is, Hips Don't Lie. Now I need James up here for this song." James came up all set, and we started. I sang the song and did flips and other dance moves. **(AN- I am not claiming any of the songs, but just use those wonderful imaginations to pretend that Bella wrote most of the songs.)** By the end of the two hours I was slightly sweaty and out of breath. "Thank you so much for being such a wonderful audience and I wish that I had more time with you but I promise to visit as much as possible and when you see me next I will be as white as the rest of you." The regulars got the joke but those who were passing through were confused. "Anyway God bless you and I will keep in touch. Just check with Peter for updates." I blew a kiss out to the audience and went backstage and said my final good-byes before heading back to the bar to say good-bye to Peter.

"Hell Bell, I'm going to miss you." He said walking up to me and giving me a huge hug.

"Pete you won't even have time to miss me. I'll call you every day. Okay? Promise you and Charlotte will call. I want to know when you have the puppies. Talk to my mom about being there for the births so they can get used to you, okay?" I said squeezing him.

"I will pretty girl, now go before you miss your flight." I looked for Alice, Edward or Jasper and didn't see them so I grabbed my mom and Phil and we left, me on my bike and them in their car, and headed to the airport.

Walking to my gate was kind of nerve wracking. "Okay matisera, you promise to send my bike before you leave?" I asked.

"Yes Bella. We have everything ready, it just needs to be signed, and be careful, there are werewolves in La Push."

"Calling all passengers for flight 401 to Forks, Washington final boarding now." I said a quick good-bye before boarding the plane. The two and a half hour flight was extremely boring seeing as I had everything shipped to dad's house the day before I left, and after landing I walked to the luggage claim and started looking for my dad when I saw a guy holding up a poster of my picture.

"Hey." I said to the guy. He looked at me and at the picture. I looked at him and saw that he was a good 6'7, tan, black hair, and muscled, all in all… HOTT!!!

"Wow. This picture does not do you justice." He said thickly.

"Ya now can we go? I'm tired and I want to see my dad. I can talk to you tomorrow and apologize for my rude behavior then." I yawned. He nodded his head and led me to an old truck. The ride home was uneventful and I must have fallen asleep because I didn't remember anything after him telling me about his life in La Push.

**Author's Note- It's Saturday **


	3. Lions, tigers, and wolves? Oh my!

The Necromancer

Chapter Two – Lions and tigers and… wolves? Oh my!

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and toast. _Wait a minute mom can't cook worth a darn and Phil's allergic to bread._ I opened my eyes and took in the black and red room, and I remembered where I was. I was at my father's house in the bedroom that I used to sleep in when I would visit Charlie when I was a kid. I looked around the room and noticed that there were boxes and boxes of stuff in my room. I got up and noticed that I was still in the clothes I wore from last night, but my shoes were taken off. _I have to thank that guy that took me home last night._ There were three doors in my room. One door led to a huge walk in closet, complete with jewelry station. Another door I found out led to the hallway. I quickly closed that door and tried the third door. I smiled when I saw that it opened to a huge bathroom. The tile on the floor was a mix between black and red and the walls were slightly lighter than blood. The curtain covering the window was black lace, and I was happy to see that the shower, tub, toilet, and sink were all white. _I guess he got my room ready for me. This is almost an exact replica of my old room… well the colors at least. The layout is completely different._ I took a quick shower making sure to get off all the makeup and I shaved knowing I would be wearing shorts today.

I stepped out and dried off quickly before I went back into my room and looked for the box labeled 'underwear'. I found it and put on a black thong before I went and looked for the smaller box labeled 'when I get to father's house'. In it was a black corset with pink trim, a pair of black short shorts, my boobies' bracelets for my left hand, a spiked snap bracelet for my right hand, a pair of pink hoop earrings lined with diamonds, and a pink cross necklace with flowers and a few things wrapped around it. After about ten minutes of searching I finally found it, and I took the clothes out and threw them on. Next was the hunt for my heels. I went in the closet and saw that all my shoes had been lined up. I looked through them quickly and found my black and pink five inch heel peep toe stilettos with writing on them. I put them on and grabbed my makeup bag that had been on the dresser. I got out my pink eye shadow and my black liquid liner, and black mascara. I applied the eye shadow, and then did a thin line of black liner on the top lash line only. I applied my mascara and a clear coat of gloss. I smiled showing my teeth and I headed downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen was one of the funnest things I had done in a long time. The first thing I saw was my father covered around the waist with and apron, and he had flour pretty much covering his entire body. His face was covered except the part where his glasses were. I started laughing and he smiled and took his glasses off which made me laugh even harder. There was no flour on the part of his face where the glasses were and it was hilarious, and he laughed right along with me. There was a knock on the door and we both sobered up.

"Go get cleaned up and I'll get the door and make breakfast." I said laughter still in my voice. He nodded his head and went upstairs leaving a trail of flour in his wake. I looked around the kitchen and noticed that there was only flour where he was standing so I made a note to sweep it up once I got rid of the person at the door. The bell rang again. "Coming!" I called. I opened the door and in front of me was the same person who took me home last night. "Hi, um… I'm sorry. I don't really remember your name." I said sheepishly. He looked me over lustily before he smiled and held out his hand.

"That's okay, I'm Jacob." He said. I shook his hand and noticed that his hand was warmer than normal, and quickly dropped it.

"Bella." I replied.

"Oh I know. I picked you up yesterday."

"I know. Listen I'm sorry about the way I treated you. I get really grumpy when I'm tired, and I had been at my job for five hours, and then I left when my shift ended." I explained. "It's nothing personal."

"It's okay. I'm known to have a wolf of a temper when I'm tired." He said, laughter sparkling in his eyes.

"Oh, speaking of wolves, did you know that there are werewolves where you live?" I asked. He looked at me shocked. He was about to say something when dad showed up in the doorway.

"Hey Bella." He said. I turned to him and smiled.

"Daddy!" I ran the short distance and jumped in his arms like a five year old seeing their dad after a long day of him being at work.

"I missed you sweet girl." He whispered.

"I missed you too daddy." He set me down on the ground before he walked to greet Jacob.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here so early?" He shook Jacob's hand.

"Well you said you were cooking breakfast for your daughter and I thought I'd bring over the fire extinguisher for Billy's sake." He said holding up the fire extinguisher. _Huh that's weird. I didn't notice that before._

"Wait what are you talking about? What fire?" I asked looking between dad and Jacob. Neither of them spoke up. "Someone better tell me or dad goes hungry, and I mean I will call all the take out places in Washington to prove my point."

"You better tell her boy she's serious. I remember before her mother got re-married she called me hoping I could talk Bells into cooking for her because she refused to tell Bella who she was dating at the time and with Bella's eye color and teeth you can imagine why she would be hesitant." Jacob looked at me in shock, finally taking in my eye color and my elongated and sharpened canines. He tensed and whispered something to Charlie before reaching over, grabbing my arm and pulling me outside. "Hey you have no right mister. This is man handling and I don't care what my father said you let me go this instant." I hissed.

"How are you doing it?" He asked.

"How am I doing what? You pull me out here just to question me and you don't even throw useful questions at me. Good thing you're not a cop because if you were, you'd be fired a.s.a.p." I yanked my arm out of his grip much to his surprise.

"How is it that you smell human, and you have a beating heart bloodsucker?" He spat.

"Again, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. And bloodsucker? Ya, real nice insult bud. Next you're going to call me some other mythical creature." I crossed my arms over my chest making his line of vision go lower before he shook his head and looked me in the eyes.

"We don't allow your kind to hunt in this part of Washington. We have a treaty with the coven that lives here and we don't allow human hunting here." He shuddered. Just then I realized what he was talking about. I decided to play with him for a bit.

"Oh well that means daddy dearest is off the menu. Darn, and just when he was starting to smell good." I pouted. He lunged at me but I side stepped him easily. Fighting in anger can let even the weakest of people able to fight the most skilled opponent. He turned around and reached to grab me but I took hold of his wrist and flipped him over quickly pinning him down and sitting on his stomach. I brought my head down to his ear so I could talk even though I knew he could hear me whispering in my room from here. "Let's get one thing straight. I may look like a vampire and I may smell a little like a vampire, but the smell is from yesterday. Remember I told you my job? Well that's singing in a club called Fangtasia for vampires. My eyes on the other hand have always been red. You attack me again and I will fight like a, how'd you put it? Oh ya, a bloodsucker. I will tear your throat out and not give it a second thought, werewolf or not. Do I make myself clear?" I snarled, my southern twang becoming stronger with each word I spoke. I felt him nod his head and I got up and walked back into the house with the feeling that someone was watching me. I slammed the front door shut and walked back into the kitchen. Dad took one look at me and made to get up. I shook my head letting him know it was better if he just stayed sitting.

"Bella what happened? Where is Jake?" he asked.

"Well that little wolf son of a bitch probably went home after he tried to attack me because the fucker thought I was a vampire. I mean, really. I am completely human. Okay well maybe not, because I can talk to the dead and heal people, and apparently I'm coming into my 'powers' soon. That's what James keeps telling me, and I know that matisera isn't giving me the whole story and I have no idea why. I mean don't I have the right to know if something's going to happen to me. Ugh!" I shrieked. There was a clap of thunder, and I knew I had to calm down before the whole town was in flames. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I felt dad's hand on my shoulder and I finished calming down.

"Bells everything will be explained soon, but you have to be patient. You're eighteenth birthday is in a few weeks and the first day of school is tomorrow. Why don't you go finish unpacking and then we can go down to La Push and go to Sue's diner." I nodded my head and went to unpack, and an hour later we were in the cruiser heading off to La Push.

"I cannot wait until my baby comes from Phoenix. Knowing mom it should be here by 4:00 p.m at the latest. It's about eleven now so soon." I groaned.

"Have I ever told you that I don't think that you should be riding that death trap?" He asked as we crossed the border.

"Yes you have and I will continue to ignore you. You are not making me get rid of my baby. That bike was the first thing I bought with the money from Fangtasia and I will not let anyone tell me to stop riding her." Dad parked the cruiser and I noticed that Jacob was there in the front with about six other huge guys. I smirked and decided to have some fun. Dad seemed to noticed.

"Ah, Bells don't make to much of a mess, okay?" He asked getting out of the car, and I just chuckled. I watched him walk into the diner and grab a seat. I checked myself in the mirror before I opened the car door. I looked around and noticed that everyone was looking in my direction including the wolves. I stuck my leg out so that all you could really see was my heel and a little leg. I gracefully pulled the rest of my body out of the cruiser and shut the door gently. I looked around and noticed that the wolves were staring so I stared right back and smirked. They were by the entrance so I knew I would have to pass them. I smiled wider before I composed myself into an indifferent mask. I walked to the door my heels clicking on the pavement as I walked. I was about to walk into the diner when the oldest stopped me putting his hand on my shoulder. I gasped when I saw his whole life flash before my eyes.

"You're breaking the treaty bloodsucker." I quickly shook the feeling off making a mental note to think about it later. I smirked at him.

"Wow, getting called a bloodsucker twice in one day." I clicked my tongue. "Wow Samuel, wait I can call you Samuel right? Oh well, anyway, you might want to get a better grip on your pack. I mean Jacob over there almost lost his throat because he was accusing me of the same thing you're accusing me of right now." I turned to him and glared. "I don't care what you think because the facts speak louder than the thoughts. My eyes have **always** been red, and I am not a vampire. I eat food, not blood. Now if you want me to heal your girlfriend Emily then I suggest you be nice to me." My voice and face softened at the mention of his girlfriend. "I have seen you beat yourself up for what you did to her but if you hadn't done it then another one of your pack would have. It was fate that it would happen so you would see how precious she is because you didn't take the imprint thing seriously until you thought you lost her, and I will help you get her back to normal so you don't beat yourself up for the rest of your life. Now let me go so I can have a nice breakfast with my father." He let me go and I smiled softly at him and walked in.

"I don't think she's a leech guys." Was the last thing I heard before the door closed behind me. I quickly found my dad and sat with him. Breakfast had gone quickly and all to soon we were heading out to the car. I saw Sam standing by the entrance again except this time he was with a woman. I took her in and noticed that she had three scars running down the length of her face. _So this is Emily_. I looked at dad and inclined my head towards them. He looked over and his eyes softened.

"Go help them Bells. Sam can take you home. Besides you need to get to know the pack before school just in case you need their help." I smiled at him and walked over to them.

"You must be Emily." I said holding my hand out to her. I saw Sam tense and I know she did to because she took Sam's hand before she shook mine. I looked at Sam before I spoke. "Your memories do not do her justice. She is very beautiful, and you are a very lucky man. I promise I will not hurt her, may you injure me if I'm lying. I'd say kill but there are many people who would hunt you down for even thinking about killing me." He looked like he got the message and nodded. I looked around and noticed that people were staring. "Can we not do this here? I don't want my secret spread and I know that you don't want yours spread, and just to let you know after she goes back to normal she'll need to stay out of the public eye for awhile. Just so they don't cause any suspicion or if she goes out she needs the area of where the scars once were to be covered." They nodded before we set off on foot in the direction I was guessing was their house. The walk there was slightly uncomfortable, but we were there in ten minutes with the only sound being my heels clicking on the ground in a soothing beat. We walked through a white fence and through the front door. They led to a very modern living room, and we sat down.

"So how would we go about this?" Emily asked.

"Well first you are going to have to trust me. Sam, call a meeting with your whole pack plus imprints. I need to see everyone so I know who I need to tell my friends not to hurt, no matter what." Sam left the room to make the call. "Emily you need to trust me. I swear I won't hurt you but this needs to be done before Sam comes back."

"I trust you." She said. I nodded. I brought my right hand up to her face gently dragging the spikes down her face re-opening the cuts. She took a deep breath but I ignored it. I put my hand over the wounds and started to hum a song so I would keep concentration. In less than two minutes her face was back to normal and there wasn't even a hint of a scar on her face. I dropped my hand and smiled at her. She opened her eyes and looked at me skeptically. She felt her face and gasped and ran from the room, and I heard her crying upstairs. Sam came in the room looking livid. He ran and grabbed my throat before he roared in my face.

"What did you do to her?"

"Emily!" I called to her with some difficulty. She must have heard because she came running down the stairs.

"Sam let her go. She didn't do anything wrong. Look at me and see for yourself." Sam looked over his shoulder at Emily and dropped me. I started dry heaving trying to catch my breath. He gently took her face in his hands and inspected it.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt her and I meant it. I will not be your enemy." They looked over at me smiling.

"I don't know how to thank you. This is more than we can repay, but we can forever try." Sam said. I smiled at him.

"I didn't do this for you to repay me. I did this because I knew this would make you both happier and to live more like a real couple, but I need to thank you Emily, even when I had to reopen the wounds your trust never faltered. That was the key in this. You had to trust me completely before I could heal you. That and the fact reopening the wounds made them like new meaning that it was ten times easier." She smiled and ran to me before pulling me into a hug. At that exact moment she pulled me into a hug, the front door opened and huge guy after huge guy, with two girls and a toddler came shuffling into the room. The ones who were outside the diner stopped to look at the sight in front of them, a supposed vampire hugging their alpha's imprint. I smiled at the thought. Emily had her back to them so they couldn't see her.

"What's a leach doing holding on to Emily in La Push?" One of them asked. I looked towards the new voice and noticed it was a very volatile werewolf.

"You let an unstable wolf around your imprints?" I asked Sam.

"Well he's usually better when it's just us." Sam muttered. "Paul, you are not to attack Bella. As a matter of fact none of the pack can attack Bella." He commanded. The wolves shuttered, and nodded their heads. I noticed that one of the girls had shuttered along with them.

"You must be Leah." I said facing her. I let go of Emily and she turned to the rest of the group. There was a collective gasp that came from everybody. I looked at the one I thought to be Leah. She nodded her head and was about to speak but Sam spoke before she did.

"This is why none of you are to attack Bella. She wanted to see the pack and the imprints so she could tell her people not to hurt us and to warn them if they kill in this area or cross the border we have every right to kill them because they will have been warned, but we are also getting a list of people we are not to hurt no matter what." I smiled at him and turned back to Leah and held out my hand wondering if I would see her past like I had Sam's. She looked at my hand before she grabbed it and I gasped. I saw Harry Clearwater die and I saw that she was still hurting over what had happened with her and Sam and seeing him everyday wasn't helping anything.

"Oh, you poor thing!" I cried, willing the tears to stay behind my eyes. I pulled her into a hug and talked to her. "I am so sorry. No one should have to see their dad die before their time, or at all for that matter. You have no right to be mad at Sam anymore but I understand why you are. You probably would have let this go a long time ago if you didn't hear his thoughts constantly. You've had your heart broken and you cover it up so no one would suspect a thing when really you just want to be held." If someone saw us they would laugh their asses off until they realized that we were sad because a white girl that isn't even 5'2 in 5" heels hugging a girl that is easily 6'2 and Indian. Leah wrapped her arms around me and began sobbing.

"They all think I'm a bitch but they haven't had to go through what I have. They all have their girlfriends or they're happy being single. They've never been left for family." She sobbed. Everyone looked shocked, while Sam and Emily just looked guilty. I ran my fingers through her hair in a soothing motion.

"It's okay sweetie. I know it hurts, believe me I know, but ever thing will be okay, but you can't stay mad at them. They really haven't done anything wrong and if you keep letting this jealousy blind you, you're going to miss exactly what's been in front of you all along and it will be so much better for you than Sam was, I promise." I continued stroking her hair which was helping her calm down by miles.

"But how do I do that when I see them every day?" She asked raggedly.

"Well, Sam is going to give you time off okay. I want you to go home and mourn the death of your father and your relationship for real. From what I've seen your mother is so worried about you, that she can't properly move on either because she keeps waiting for you to go over the edge. Go home and cry for everything that you have lost and then think about the good times you've had with your dad. You were daddy's princess. Your mom should be home now. Go to her and cry your heart out and you will feel loads better. Don't forget the ice cream, okay, and buckets of it. From what I've seen you're going to need it." She gave a watery laugh.

"Thank you Bella." She said hugging me tighter before she turned to Emily and Sam. "I don't hate you, I envy you, and I'm sorry I've been such a bitch." Leah went and gave Emily a hug before she ran out of the house. Everyone was looking at me in awe, Sam and Emily especially.

"How did you do that? She had always been a bitch. How did you manage to make her apologize to them, and can you make her apologize to the rest of us? She's been a huge bitch for way to long." I snarled and took off my shoe and chucked it at Jacob. It hit him right in the face leaving a cut along his cheek. I walked over and grabbed my shoe and put it back on again standing in front of him looking slightly up.

"I better not hear you say anything like that about her ever again or so help me god you will know how a dog feels like when it's neutered. I'll do it too; except I'll use a rusty butter knife and I won't bother knocking you out. Got it?" He was shaking and he nodded his head before he ran out of the house. I breathed deeply, and gave a satisfied sigh. "Don't you just love the smell of a fearful wolf?" I said happily. I walked into the living room and draped myself across the chair, my back against one arm and my legs dangling across the other. "So who else can I fix? I feel like a Dr. Phil marathon." Everyone came shuffling into the room and took seats around the room. I looked at everyone and noticed that there was a man who had on a fishing hat on with a vest and a rifle by the door. "You don't look like you belong here." I said to him. He looked at me in surprise.

"You can see me?" He asked.

"No I'm talking to a wall. Of course I can see you. Do you know your name?" I questioned ignoring everyone giving me curious glances. He nodded but didn't say anything. I waited a few seconds before speaking up. "Well are you going to tell me your name?"

"Oh it's Harry, Harry Clearwater." I slapped myself in the head and got up and walked towards him.

"Of course forgive me for not recognizing you from your daughter's memories. She is quite distraught right now. What if I told you, that you could have one more day with your family?"

"I'd say you were the best, but is it possible." I nodded and held out my hand.

"Just touch my hand and you will be visible to everyone. They will be able to feel you and see you and talk to you, but it only works for twenty four hours. Are you okay with that?" I asked.

"Anything, I need to see my family one more time. Tell them how much I love them." I nodded.

"Okay. You go to your house and I'll grab your son and bring him over and I'll tell them everything then." He sighed but did as I said. I turned back to the pack. "I'm sorry but I need everyone to find something to do with their time because right now I need Seth. You are going to see your dad one last time, before he has to cross over." Seth bolted up and threw me on his back and in no time we were in front of a cute little house with a picket fence and lace covered windows. He barged in and I saw that Harry was here watching with a look of pain on his face at Leah crying on her mom's shoulder. They looked up at the noise of Seth opening the door.

"Mom, Bella can make us see dad, just one more time before he goes to heaven." He said. She was about to argue when I grabbed Harry's hand and he became visible. Leah and Sue gasped while Seth stood there taking it in.

"Daddy?" Leah whispered. He nodded and she and Sue ran up and hugged him hard. Seth looked at me and mouthed 'thank you'. I nodded to him and Harry and I left and went back to Sam's house.

"How'd you do it?"

"Why'd you so it?"

"Did it hurt? Was he really here?"

"Wow guys one at a time really, I think first we need to go through introductions and then we can talk about what I do." I said going back to sit in the chair I had earlier. I just finished getting comfortable when I noticed that there was a three year old in my lap. "Um… hi sweetie. What's your name?"

"Cwaire, I fwee." She said,

"Aw, you are so cute!" I squealed gently crushing her to me. She returned the hug with much enthusiasm.

"You saw Unca Hawwy too." She exclaimed. I smiled down and nodded.

"I did sweet girl, and I helped out Leah and Seth, and Ms. Sue too." She nodded her head and buried her head in my hair.

"You a nice lai-dee." She sighed. I chuckled softly and looked at the rest of the people who were gathered here.

"There is something strange about you. I'm Quil Jr. by the way." Quil said. They went in a circle telling me their names before everyone had gone.

"Okay Bella now you tell us what's going on." Sam said. I sighed and kissed Claire's hair softly before explaining.

"Alright. It all starts with my mom. Her side of the family is able to see the dead. I have only recently been able to make them visible. My mom can't do that but my grandma could. She could do a lot of things. She's what people call a necromancer. I apparently am too. I have no idea what that means, but I know for sure I will stop ageing when I turn twenty. I don't know what happened today, but I've just started being able to be able to see people's pasts once I touch skin. I don't know how or why, but it's happening." I said.

"Why could Claire see Harry?" Quil asked. "She is always talking about him and often gets frustrated when people tell her not to talk about it."

"She can see him because children have the natural innocence which ghosts have. Children up to the age of eight can see them because one, they are able to believe much more easily than adults and they are free of sin. They are innocent and once a person dies so are they no matter the crime. In death there is only forgiveness and if you can't forgive or you have unfinished business you can't move on, thus enabling kids and me, to see them."

"Why can you seen them if you need innocence to see them?" Jared asked.

"I'm not sure. It's been in my family for many centuries. That question I do not have an answer to." The questioning went on well into the night and by the time it was over Claire was asleep and we had all eaten. I handed Claire over to Quil careful not to wake her up. I stretched and Sam took me home. My dad had left a note saying that he had to work the night shift and that my bike was in the garage and he hoped I had a good day in La Push. I wrote a note telling him I was in bed and breakfast would be in the oven when I went to school. I walked upstairs and changed into my pajamas and taking off my make-up before I fell into bed asleep.


	4. Annoying, lying, and betrayal

**I am so sorry guys. I know I haven't updated in what seems like forever, and I am sorry to say that while this story has many ideas floating around, and I have finally got them on paper, my other story does not and will be on hold until school ends because only then will I be able to devote my full attention to that story. In order for me to update, I will have to have two chapters done before I update the next chapter. This way nothing gets missed and I can have my friends proof read them while you get a chapter. ( My friends are really slow at proof reading). You will have some sort of idea as to when I update because every time I finish a chapter, that chapter's outfit will be posted, even though the actual chapter will not be. I love you all and thank you for all the support. I'll let you get to reading because I can tell not many people actually like reading the author's notes that we all eventually put up. I promise though that you will not see a lot of author's notes unless I have something very important to say that I feel you must know. Also I know that I stated in chapter one that Peter was married but in this story he isn't. Peter and Charolette are brother and sister. Bella just calls her his wife because they fight like an old married couple. Everything will make sense later on. You're going to get some Peter and Bella action, and also... who is Peter's real mate?**

**Much love, **

**Caitlin**

**P.S. I hit fifteen pages! Although this author's note probably helped a little ;-)**

The Necromancer

Chapter Three – Annoying, lying, and betrayal make a very pissed off person

I was not looking forward to going to school today so when my alarm started blaring at 6:30 in the morning I was not super happy, but I got up anyway. I looked toward the end of the bed expecting my clothes and jewelry to be out already and saw that I was so tired when I got home that I forgot to do it. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and took a shower being extra careful to make sure that I shaved under my arms and on my arms really well. When I stepped out I looked at myself in the mirror and contemplated what I was going to wear today. I finally decided that I would wear a theme to match my hair, black and white. I was excited because I knew exactly what I was going to wear. I quickly applied some deodorant and lathered myself in my strawberry lotion.

I walked into my closet stark naked and went to my underwear drawer and got out a pair of black lace boy shorts. I put them on and walked further in getting out my white skinny jeans. I slipped them on quickly and I went and found my steel boned white corset with black trim and a bow that hung from the top of the corset. It took me a little while to get it on but it was worth it. My breasts were pushed together nicely but not to the point where I looked like a slut. I walked over to my wall of shoes and grabbed my rock and Republic Celina black four inch heels and put them on. I went over to my jewelry box and grabbed my onyx stud earrings. I also grabbed my Birks Destinee diamond bracelet (right hand), my open heart bangle (left), my tiffany diamond bangle and my other diamond bangle (also left hand). My necklace was a Moritz Glik diamond cross. The rings took me longer to choose but I finally decided on my white gold heart ring (left pointer finger), my star flower engagement ring my mom gave me (right middle finger), an infinity black diamond ring (left ring finger), and my white and black diamond ring that Peter had given me for my sixteenth birthday. I walked to the bathroom and straightened my hair until it was stick straight, my bangs falling over my eye. I quickly did my makeup, which consisted of a clear sparkle eye shadow with black liner (top and bottom) and mascara, with some black lipstick, the kind that wouldn't come off on anything. I went on the hunt for my black headband and put it on the middle of my head, making sure you only really noticed it on top of my head, with my hair covering the sides of it. I made sure my black nail polish was still pristine, and grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I checked myself in the mirror and smiled at the red eyes looking back at me.

I dropped my backpack off on the table and went to start making Charlie breakfast. I don't usually eat in the morning. It's not because I'm watching my weight, because I'm not, but I just never felt the need to eat it. If I got hungry in the morning then I ate but that doesn't happen unless I don't eat dinner. I went through the cabinets to see what was there but, sadly, there wasn't much. I opened the fridge and saw that there were eggs and bacon, so I pulled them out. I grabbed a pan, put some butter on it and waited for it to melt. It took me all of twenty minutes to make him his breakfast with the bacon extra crispy just how he liked it. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 7:30. I needed to head to school. I ran and grabbed my cell and iPod, but I didn't bother with a jacket. It was sunny out today.

I ran into dad as I was making my way out the front door. I mentioned the food I had put in the oven to keep it warm and he threw me a grateful smile. I said a quick good-bye and ran out the front door to my baby. I put my backpack over my shoulders and got on my bike. I started it quickly and headed to school. Honestly the ride there wasn't long. There weren't many people who were there so I was sort of happy. I parked my bike next to the Front Office sign. I put the kick stand down and got off my bike leaving my backpack on the seat. I walked into the office and gasped at how hot it was in here. I walked to the only desk in the room and waited. I ran my tongue over my teeth and smirked to myself. The teeth usually threw people off; then again… so did the eyes. I coughed lightly and the lady looked up and gasped loudly. I smiled out right and I could tell that her heart rate and just went through the roof.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan and I'm here for my schedule." I said politely not wanting to scare her further.

"O-oh. That's right. I h-have you pap-papers right here." She stuttered. She lowered her head quickly and rifled through them finally pulling out a stack of papers. She showed me my schedule and a map of the school even though it was probably unneeded. I thanked her and was about to walk out when she called me back. "Ms. Swan that pink slip needs to be signed by all of your teachers and then brought back here at the end of the day… please." She said that with a little more conviction although the please at the end threw it all out of proportion. I nodded and smiled softly, muttering a quiet yes ma'am as I walked out the door. I looked at my papers and I walked to my bike and I heard whispering and I looked up and there was a crowd around my bike. One boy was reaching for my backpack.

"Hey asshole! Just what the fuck do you think you're doing going through my shit." I yelled baring my teeth running the rest of the way to my bike. I noticed many people flinch and saw the guy drop my backpack. He didn't answer and just stared at me. "Well answer me! You don't touch other people's shit unless you want your ass handed to you on a wooden platter. I'd say silver but my guess is that you wouldn't be able to afford it so back away from my bag and my bike and you leave with all your limbs attached." He scoffed.

"Ya right. Like a chick like you could do any damage to the quarter back of the school." He said. I smiled showing my canines and I saw him wince slightly.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Michael Newton." He said. "But you can call me Mike."

"Well Michael," I started purposely ignoring the rest of his sentence. "I was trained in five different kinds of martial arts, I'm a gymnast, and a dancer, so I think that beats a quarter back with no fighting experience any day." I said. I heard the crowd 'oooh' at my comment. He was about to make a comeback but the bell rang. I pouted and looked at him. "Now look what happened. You made me late for my first day at school." I jumped on my bike and backed out narrowly missing Mike and I drove to a different parking spot and that is how I found myself late to homeroom and a warning about detention until the teacher learned I was the Chief's daughter. Second period was better because it was English. I had this class with a girl that looked a lot like Alice did. I shrugged and started to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

"And it seems that we have a new student." She looked at her board. "Ah, Ms. Swan if you would like to introduce yourself to the class." I nodded and stood up.

"Hello, my name is Bella. I came from Phoenix, Arizona. I used to sing at an elite bar called Fangtasia. I am addicted to reading and singing, and I write my own songs. I'm seventeen and no I do not dye my hair. It has been naturally white since I was little. I get my hair from my father, my eyes have always been this way... and I believe that's it." I said.

"If you sing you should try out for the talent show. It's on Halloween and we would love to have you. I direct it myself and I can tell that you would be good for it. Also with those contacts things could go well for you."

"Thank you Ms. Gonzalez. I appreciate that, and also these aren't contacts." I smiled at her and her smile faltered when she saw my teeth, but she just shook her head and looked the other way, a shiver rolling down her spine.

"Okay class, today we are going to be talking about the reading list that you will have to do for this year. We will be reading a different book every month and you will read it and write a report on it, and if I find that you worked with anybody and any of your essays match up you will fail my class for the rest of the semester. If done more than once you will automatically be pulled from the class and you will be suspended along with the person you cheated off of." She passed out the papers and the syllabus, and gave us the rest of the period to look over it. I felt someone staring at me and I looked around and came in contact with topaz eyes connected to a head of black hair. So it was Alice. I smiled and waved a little and she did the same. She looked at the teacher and at the students and saw that no one was paying attention so she ran vampire speed to sit by me.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing in Forks?" she whispered.

"I wanted to give my mom and Phil some personal time to get to 'know' each other if you know what I mean." I said. She nodded and giggled. "So how are Jasper and the penny one?" I asked.

"Jasper is okay. He's a little nervous to be at school, what with so many people being around." I laughed.

"Ya, walking, talking blood banks would make any of your kind a little uncomfortable." I joked. "And the penny head?" I asked. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at the mention of Edward.

"Oh he's fantastic. He is so talented. Did you know that he plays the piano? Well you probably didn't but he does and he plays the most beautiful music." She continued to talk about Edward and after awhile I just tuned her out not really listening. I came too when I heard her asked if I would sit with her and her family during lunch. I nodded absentmindedly packing my stuff away and walking to my next class which was History. I walked in and noticed that there was a blonde haired man in here.

"Jasper?" I whispered really low. The blonde's head shot up and I knew that I had been right. I walked to the teacher handing him my slip and he signed it and handed it back to me.

"Take the seat next to Mr. Hale please." The teacher said waving his hand dismissing me.

"You're 'The Singer'." He said.

"Bella, actually. The Singer is my stage name for reasons I'm sure you already know." I smiled at him. He nodded absentmindedly and turned back in his seat. The teacher called the class to order and asked me to introduce myself today. I decided if I was to do this all day every period I was going to say something new each period. "Hello, my name is Bella and on May 23, 2005 I lost my older brother to a bear attack in Alaska. He was hunting with a few friends and he likes them when they're feisty because they 'put up more of a fight'." I said using air quotes. "That day just went all kinds of wrong and I would give anything to see him again." I sat down mumbling to myself about how I should have seen his ghost, and how he never visited. Jasper looked at me astonished, like he knew Emmett and it wasn't true. I smiled softly at him and turned to the teacher.

"I am very sorry for your loss Ms. Swan. Please accept my sincerest condolences." I nodded.

"They are much appreciated and I am grateful." He looked happy and went on teaching the class. I looked over and saw Jasper texting away madly at his cell phone. I was curious but I knew it was none of my business.

The rest of class went by without even a word or a glance in my direction from Jasper and for some reason I found myself feeling a little sad. _You can't feel sad Bella. He is not your soul mate. His soul mate was somewhere in Phoenix._ As soon as the bell rang Jasper was out of his seat and out the door before the other students even thought to gather their stuff. I gently put my things away and headed for music. _Finally a class I will definitely love._

Walking into music class was definitely a hard thing to do. I had been bothered since third period about Emmett and I was sort of upset. I started to think of the song I wrote for him when he died that I played at his funeral. If I had looked up I would have seen my brother. But I went straight to the teacher and had her sign my slip.

"Alright class, because this is the beginning of the year today you're just fooling around with chords. This semester we are going to learn guitar." I looked at her.

"Ma'am I already know guitar. I've been playing since my brother taught me when I was four." I said softly. She looked at me thoughtfully and smiled, not even bothered with my eyes or teeth.

"At least now I have more than one competent player in this class. You may sit in the back with a guitar and fool around like the rest." She patted my shoulder and I grabbed one of the electric guitars. This guitar felt wrong but I knew that it was the same size as my electric guitars. I plugged the guitar in and turned the volume way down before I tuned the guitar quickly and started strumming a few notes, until I was playing Emmett's song.

"Ghost town

This is a ghost town and

I don't feel alive anymore

Facedown, still lying facedown

Because this city died in '84

This is all too familiar

All too familiar

So get up get out

You'll lose your face in the crowd

We were always better, always better alone

Get up get out

You don't want to stand out

We were always better, always better alone

In places unknown

Wasteland, live in a wasteland

Even when the sun's in the sky it never shines

Freak show, all dressed in fool's gold

It's like the nightlife of the living dead

This is all too familiar

All too familiar

So get up get out

You'll lose your face in the crowd

We were always better, always better alone

Get up get out

You don't want to stand out

We were always better, always better alone

In places unknown (x3)

Ghost town

This is a ghost down

Because this city died in '84

So get up get out

You'll lose your face in the crowd

We were always better, always better alone

Get up get out

You don't want to stand out

We were always better, always better alone

In places unknown"

I finished the last few notes and noticed that it was silent. I looked up and noticed that everyone was watching me. I blushed and looked back down. I went to put my head in my hands and felt wetness. I realized I was crying. I wiped my hands across my cheeks terrified that I had forgot to put on waterproof makeup but when my hands came away clean I realized the only kind of makeup that I bought was waterproof. I looked up and saw a familiar head of brown hair but I just shook my head. Everyone seemed to come out of their stupors and started clapping like crazy. I blushed and looked at the teacher, and noticed that Ms. Gonzalez standing next to her. I blushed harder and went to put the guitar away and was intercepted by the teachers. Ms. Gonzalez was the first to speak.

"Ms. Swan that was just amazing. It was so heartfelt. I've never heard that song before so I'm assuming it's one of yours?" Mrs. Dalton looked at me.

"You write your own songs?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes, Ms. G, this is one of my songs. I wrote it when my brother died. He was born in 1984 which is where the song kind of comes from. The fact that he's not here anymore sometimes just seems like everywhere I go is a ghost town. He was the sun that always poked through your own personal storm cloud." I smiled softly. They both looked at me understandingly. After a little while longer they went off to their respected positions, I put the guitar away and I grabbed one of the chairs and began writing a new song. By the time the lunch bell rang it was half way done. I had the lyrics now all I needed was the music to go with it. I titled it Monster and threw the notebook in my bag and headed off to lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and started looking for Alice, Jasper, or Edward. I finally found the copper head of hair and started walking for the table.

"Hey Bella, I honestly didn't know if you would be coming over or not." She said. She got up to hug me, but I stepped back. She looked a little hurt.

"It's not that I don't want to hug you, I mean it would be nice, but I think you would appreciate some privacy." Alice cocked her head quizzically, so I explained. "It's just that every time I touch people for some reason I see their past, and I think that you may not like it. Some people may find it intrusive. I haven't been able to do it long, I mean to be honest I have no idea why I can do it, but I can. I can also see dead people and sometimes make them visible. Everyone on my mom's side of the family sees the dead, but only the women can make it so other people see them. I did it yesterday for the Clearwaters. It was nice to see the peace on their face." I quieted down and looked at them. "Wait Alice, didn't you say there were two more?" I asked.

"Yes. You know what… I think I want that hug." She said hugging me before I had any say. I felt a shock go through my system as I saw her past flashing before my eyes. She gasped as she saw it all. Her sister telling her parents to drown her first. Her sister telling her to get away. James catching her and feeding from her until a different vampire came and got him off of her. _I'm going to have to tell James off for that later._ I felt her going through the change. Her waking up and getting a vision of the Cullen's and her getting a vision of the blonde haired god. I saw her throw Edward's stuff out. I saw her cheat on Jasper with Edward. I saw her meet a blonde named Rosalie for the first time, but what shocked me the most and made me let go was I saw someone identical to my brother. I pulled away from her and started backing away only to bump into something massive and hard. I gasped and turned around and felt a sob try and tear through my body. Looking down at me was an almost exact replica of my big brother. I looked at him carefully my mouth hanging slightly open so you could see my canines poking out from under my upper lip and my tongue ring was glistening in the florescent light.

I realized I was staring and did what I do best in situations like this. I closed myself off emotionally. I closed my mouth and eyes and thought of all the thoughts leave my mind and all the feelings leave my body. I would not break down in school. I took a deep breath and felt everything leave me. I opened my eyes and knew that they showed no emotions. I squared my shoulders and looked back into those eyes, betraying nothing and feeling nothing. There was no sparkle in my eye at the moment, but there would be as soon as I forgot this. I turned towards them and started to speak.

"I apologize for that display; I promise it will not happen again." I said in a monotone voice. I looked back at the big one now holding the hand of the blonde one and I suddenly had a flashback of when I was seven.

**Flashback**

"_**Emmett?" I asked walking beside him as we walked home from school.**_

"_**Ya Bella-boo?" he asked.**_

"_**Promise me that when you fall in love I'll be the first to know, and that if you ever di… leave, you'll visit often." I whimpered. He grabbed my hand and swung our entwined hands back and forth softly.**_

"_**I promise Bella. You're the only person that I would want to tell first, and if by some chance I die soon, I will visit you every day and I will tuck you in at night and read you a story like dad does." He said.**_

"_**Pinky promise?" I asked holing out my pinky.**_

"_**Pinky promise." He replied twining our pinkies together I looked up at him and smiled, thankful that I had such a wonderful brother.**_

**End Flashback**

I shook my head to rid me of the intense pain I was feeling. I let myself go back into my shell and looked back at all of them. "I'm sorry, but I should head to class. I hope something like this doesn't ever happen again." I said in the same detached voice. I turned stiffly and walked away and into biology. I handed my sheet to the teacher and he signed it and pointed me to a seat towards the back but not quite. The bell rang a few minutes later and kids started filtering in slowly almost as though they were hesitant to come in because that would mean they were closer to the end of the day and it would mean that today had actually happened. I know I was ready to just go home and let this day just end and pretend like this day never happened. It would be easier if I knew I would never have to come back.

I watched as the student filed in one after one. I saw a flash of bronze and knew I had Edward in this class. I watched him out of the corner of my eye to see where he would sit. I saw him look at me and walk straight towards me and sit down. I saw him look at me but I ignored him because I don't think I can take the constant reminder that my brother is dead when I look at the big one. I saw him turn towards me before he shook his head and take out his phone and text. Mr. Banner coughed and started class. He handed out books, before passing out a refresher quiz. I looked at it and noticed that I knew everything on the quiz. I did it quickly before I went up and turned it in.

"Done already Ms. Swan. That only took half an hour. Are you sure you don't want to look it through?" He asked skeptically.

"Actually Mr. Banner I'm sure I'm finished. I took all of this my freshman and sophomore years." I replied. He looked impressed.

"Advanced Placement?" He asked. I nodded. "Well then it's good that I sat you and Mr. Cullen together because you both seem to be in AP." He said. "You may sit." Seeing my dismissal I went and took my seat. Edward turned his test in quickly and came back and sat down.

"Bella, my parents were wondering if you would like to come over to our house after school." He asked the moment he sat down.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, especially with the big one there." I whispered back to him.

"The big one will be out hunting. He has already left." Edward replied back, so knowing there was no way to win, I nodded. "Great!" He smiled and turned back towards the front. I, on the other hand, pulled out my notebook and continued working on the song that I had started before lunch. All I had to figure out was the music that was supposed to go with it. I would hum a few notes, and shake my head. That went on for about fifteen minutes before I figured out the music to go with it. I pulled out blank music sheets and started filling in the notes for the electric guitar, the bass, the drums, and any other instruments that needed to go in. That took me about forty five minutes. I looked up at the clock and noticed that we got out in five minutes. I put my stuff away and turned back to Edward who was texting away on his phone.

"Hey Edward, I'm still coming to your house after school, but I need to go home and drop off a few things and grab my guitar. I never go to a new place without it." I said. He waved his hand, and I huffed. I grabbed my backpack and the bell rang so I went to my last class of the day… gym. Jump for joy. I actually like gym when the teachers don't put us in groups with people we hate. I wonder if I'll be able to sit this one out because I didn't bring a bra… I'll ask. The walk the gym was deadly boring. I walked in and noticed that a bunch of people were sitting on the bleachers. I looked over them for anyone I noticed and my eyes finally landed on the blonde one, the one who had been with the one that reminded me of my older brother. She must have felt me looking at her because she looked around. When she finally spotted me she glared so hard that I thought I was going to have holes burnt into the back of my head. _Alright, alright… sheesh. The way she's glaring you'd think I stole her puppy and brought it back dead._ I walked over and sat in the front row and waited for coach to get through the role.

"Rosalie Hale?" Coach called.

"Here" A voice called. I looked around and noticed that Rosalie was the blonde one. He finished the list and told everyone to go get dressed down. While everyone was heading to the locker rooms I made my way over to the coach.

"Mr. Manson?" I asked.

"Yes?" He said not looking up from his clipboard. I put the pink sheet I needed him to sign on the clipboard in front of his face and he signed it quickly before handing it to me.

"Um, I need a uniform and I was going to ask you if I could sit out this period because, well one I don't have a uniform and two I'm not wearing a bra." I told him. He finally looked up and looked me over, and shivered gently.

"I'll get you a uniform and you can sit today out, but tomorrow I want you to bring a bra to school so this doesn't happen again." He replied a little uncomfortable.

"Thanks coach." He nodded and waved his hand towards the bleachers. I sat out and watched the other students run around the track, slightly depressed because I was looking forward to running days. I pulled my homework out, which wasn't much seeing as how it was the first day of school and everything. By the time I finished I looked up and noticed that there were a good forty five minutes left of class and I noticed that people had stopped running and there were people playing basket ball, and there were people shooting baskets or just sitting around. I took a deep breath and decided that I was going to go over to the people playing the game to see if I could join. I mean I know I'm in heels and wearing something without a bra, but playing basket ball doesn't worry me, it's just the dirt on the track I'm worried about. I walk over to them, mind made up. I tapped the blonde one on the shoulder. He turned around and I realized that it was Michael from earlier this morning. He smirks in triumph.

"I see that you have finally decided that you want me." He said cockily.

"Actually, I came to beat your ass in a game of basketball." I said stealing the ball quickly, and turning around him, ball in my hands so I'm now behind him. His friends all laughed as he turned around clumsily.

"Are you sure you want to play Barbie? I mean we don't want you to fall in your heels and break a nail." He laughed, causing his friends to laugh more. I smirked haughtily at him.

"You're just afraid of getting schooled by a girl." I smirked wider as he stopped laughing at that. "I'll make you a little deal; if I win then you have to leave my shit… and me… alone. That means no touching, no looking, no anything."

"And if I win?" He asked skeptically.

"If you win won't that be victory enough? Knocking a girl back into her place in a school where she doesn't belong." I walked up and whispered in his ear huskily. "And you would get all the glory. Imagine being higher than the Cullens on the food chain if you beat me. I could make that happen. All you have to do is win." I took a step back and looked at his face. His eyes were glazed over, probably thinking of all the possibilities of what could happen if he won. I coughed a little and he snapped out of it, grinning ear to ear.

"You have yourself a deal." He said holding his hand out.

"No funny business or you will regret it." He nodded his head and I shook his hand. We chose teams quickly and he and I were at the center getting ready for the jump. "Oh and I should probably tell you that I've been playing basketball since I was four." His eyes went wide and I jumped when the ball was thrown. We played until the bell rang signaling the end of school. We stopped and looked at the scoreboard and I was proud to say I kicked his ass by a good ten points. I went and grabbed my stuff and walked back over to where he was still standing like an idiot staring at the scoreboard. "Read it and weep pal because the results will not change." I smirked. "Looks like you have to leave everything to do with me alone. Better yet, you get knocked down a peg... or four." I bumped past him and sauntered to my motorcycle, and noticed that Alice was sitting on my bike. "Ya, I know I'm heading over to your house after school. I already told copper head that I was getting my guitar first. I never go to a new place without her." I told her. She got up and I threw my leg over the bike sitting down.

"I know, I told Edward to ask you. By the way, I just want you to know that Jasper and I are getting a divorce. I had a vision of our real soul mates, and they weren't each other." She said.

"Ya I know. Your soul mate is Edward. I already knew that." I replied without thinking.

"Wait… you knew? How did you know?" she asked.

"Peter." Was the only reply I gave as I started my bike. "And I have no idea why it's of any concern of mine that you and Jasper are breaking up. His soul mate is still in Phoenix." I revved the engine and I shot out of the school parking lot like a bullet. I made it home in record time. I jumped off my bike, leaving it running, and ran to my room. I threw my book bag down on the floor and I grabbed Emma, my white with black swirls guitar. Emmett had given her to me on my seventh birthday, and ever since then whenever I go somewhere new I always take her. I went over to my closet and grabbed Emma's black over the shoulder guitar case. I gently put her in there along with the song I had just written today because I knew I was going to go down to First Beach and practice it after I left the Cullens. I put the guitar over my shoulder and ran to my bike. I hopped on and zoomed off with the address that Edward had given me, making it there in like thirty minutes going over a hundred miles per hour. Parking the bike, I jumped off and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. I grabbed the strap of Emma's case, and started heading up to the door. "I'm here." I said, as I was walking. By the time I reached the front door a woman with honey brown hair answered the door.

"Hello dear, my name is Esme. I'm very pleased to meet you. My kids have been talking about you since they got home." She said as I walked into the house. I looked around and gasped. This place was absolutely gorgeous. There was a wall that was completely made of glass and if I wasn't mistaken it looked like it went up through that whole side of the building. The room was painted in crèmes and beiges, making it look very high class. My heels clicked loudly against the hardwood flooring. I saw that Alice, Jasper, Edward, and a blonde man that looked vaguely familiar. They all turned at the sound of my walking. The blonde man turned around and I saw that it was Carlisle Cullen.

"Uncle Carly!" I shrieked. His eyes opened in understanding and he opened his arms. I ran into them quickly without a second thought. My arms went around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. "I thought you died." I whispered, breathing in his scent.

"I was never supposed to be there. I had to do something to make it so you didn't hate me." He said, and I whimpered.

"You could have at least kept in touch. You didn't have to visit but calling and writing would have been acceptable. I mean even then your secret would have been safe that way. You didn't have to make me think that you had died."

"I'm sorry." He said. We stayed as we were for a little longer before I let myself get down. I grabbed Emma's case strap, and finally looked at the rest of the group. Esme was looking so happy, Alice was getting ready to "shit her pants", Jasper was happy because he could feel everything and Edward no doubt was reading everything through Carlisle's head. All of a sudden Rosalie came down. She smiled at me.

"Nice game this afternoon." She said.

"Thanks. I knew I could beat him. I mean I've been playing basketball since I was a little girl. Actually come to think about it, Emmett's the one who taught me." I smiled at the memory.

"Hey my husband's name is Emmett." She said a dreamy smile coming on her face. I held the strap tighter, as though it was the only thing holding me down.

"When was he changed?" I asked through clenched teeth. She smiled even wider as though it was the happiest day of her life.

"May 21, 2005." She sighed happily, and all I saw was red. I now understood what people meant when they say they saw red. You literally see a red ring around everything.

"Who changed him?" I said trying to calm myself down, I could feel the guitar strap digging into my palm from the amount of force I was putting on it, but I didn't care.

"I brought him to Carlisle because I knew he was my mate, and he knew him so he changed Emmett for me. I wasn't strong enough yet." Her tone was of sadness, I felt my eyes burn and I blinked and they were better. I turned my glare on Carlisle and I heard him gasp.

"You gave him this life!" I shrieked. "You didn't once bother to tell me so I would know he was safe! Was it some sort of fucking joke? Did it make you happy to take him from me to?" I was walking towards Carlisle. I took Emma off and threw her on an unoccupied chair, to upset to think about the damage she might get. He looked kind of worried. "I waited up for years waiting for him to find me like he promised but he couldn't because you took that from him!" I lunged at Carlisle but I felt someone grab my waist as I jumped. I struggled to get out of the person's grasp.

"Edward, get your ass over here and help me. She's stronger than she looks." Jasper grunted. I felt them switch to holding my arms. I growled, probably surprising everyone in the room.

"Let go of me you stupid mother fucking assholes." I snarled, trying to twist from their grasp.

"We have to keep her still until Emmett gets back." Edward tried to whisper.

"No, I don't want to see that stupid mother fucker. I want to tear Carlisle fucking Cullen apart slowly leaving his head attached so he can feel all the god damn pain that I had to fucking go through when I lost my god damn brother! I swear to god someone will pay! Now let me go!" I screamed and the next thing I knew they let me go and I pounced on Carlisle. He fell to the ground and I started hitting him, somewhere in the back of my mind knowing that I shouldn't be hitting a vampire without being seriously hurt. I grabbed him arm and twisted it clean off his body, and throwing it somewhere. Carlisle seemed to take everything in stride even though you could tell he was in immense pain. I felt someone else come and pull me off except this person was bigger that Edward or Jasper.

**"**I feel no shame  
I'm proud of where I came from  
I was born and raised in the boondocks  
One thing I know  
No matter where I go  
I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks

And I can feel  
That muddy water running through my veins  
And I can hear that lullaby of a midnight train  
It sings to me and it sounds familiar"

I calmed down almost immediately thinking of all the times Emmett would sing that song with me just so I would calm down if I was really upset. Then I remembered what happened and I started to struggle tenfold not wanting him anywhere near me because he had lied to me.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!" I screamed.

"I will not until you hear me out Isabella." I decided to do the one thing I knew would make him, I screamed. I screamed at such a high pitch that it was almost silent to the human ears. It was one of the things I learned I could do. That everyone could do if they just practiced, or knew what was out there. I felt his hold on me loosen enough where I was able to wiggle out of his hold.

"Come Emma." I said holding my hand out. I don't know why I did it, but I knew that I didn't have long before they would come out of their stupor. To my surprise Emma flew into my hand and I threw her on. I had no time to contemplate it before I ran out the front door. I jump started my bike and was out of there so fast that gravel shot towards the house. I zoomed out of the drive and made my way to First Beach, knowing that the Cullens aren't allowed on the property because of the treaty they made.

I slowed down as I parked my bike. I looked around and noticed that the beach was empty, thank goodness for that. I got out and took off my shoes, carrying them with me as I walked toward the beach. I found a drift wood log and sat on it, trying to calm myself. As soon as that was accomplished I gently pulled Emma off my shoulder and took her out of the case. I carefully set her in my lap and then zipped up the case so sand wouldn't get into it. I put the black and white swirl strap that was connected to Emma around my shoulder and started to sing the song I wrote for Emmett when I found out that he had died. I had stayed in my room for days just working on this song and perfecting it.

"I'm standin' on the bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I'm tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Hmm hmm hmm

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I try to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Yea yea

Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah  
Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah,yeah

It's a damn cold night  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, yea  
I'm with you, yea

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, yea  
I'm with you, yea

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, oh  
I'm with you  
I'm with you"

I heard clapping and I turned around to see my dad standing behind me. He smiled softly knowing exactly what I was thinking, and walked slowly over to me. "You just found out too?" I asked him once he was close enough to hear. He didn't speak yet; he just sat down and wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me into his side.

"Yah, kiddo, I did and much like you I didn't take it well, but at least I didn't tare anyone up." He chuckled. "They told me about what happened and I saw, for the first time in my life, a vampire getting his arm reattached to his body." A shiver went through him and it was my turn to chuckle, but I got serious almost immediately.

"It's not fair daddy." I whispered. "How could they do this to me… to us? Did they not care at all?" He sighed.

"I can't tell you that sweetie, but I do know that you're going to have to apologize to Carlisle. While you may be pissed at him, he doesn't deserve what you did to him… well at least not getting his arm torn off. I'm all for him having gotten his ass kicked but I think that tearing his arm off was a bit over the top."

"I couldn't help it daddy, I saw red, and I just snapped. I couldn't take it. Plus Emmett's in a relationship, a true relationship and he didn't bother to tell me when he had promised me that I would be the first one to know. He pinky swore dad, and he lied." Dad nodded.

"I'm not saying that you have to forgive them, but I am saying that you are going to talk to Carlisle and apologize." I was about to interrupt but he beat me to it. "Can you please just do it for me?" I nodded and we watched the water go out and then start to come back in. The sun had already set by the time I packed up Emma and we headed home. All I know is that when my head hit the pillow that night was that Emmett had some serious groveling to do and I was not going to talk to any of the Cullens any time soon. No matter how much it hurt to ignore Jasper… I mean my brother.


	5. Ya, that's right I went there

The Necromancer

Chapter Four – Ya that's right… I went there

Because I had gone to bed at such an early hour yesterday, I woke up at around five thirty in the morning. I yawned before I got up and went to take a shower. I washed my hair and face, and I shaved. I got out and lathered myself with lotion making sure my skin was smooth. I got out of the shower and went to my closet and grabbed my black and red panty set. I grabbed a pair of short shorts seeing as how it was sunny again. The shorts barely covered my ass and were black. I grabbed a red and black corset similar to the one that I had worn the other day. I threw them on and walked over to my shoe portion of the closet. I decided on my N.L.Y.A Culver Bootie six inch heels. I grabbed a random sports bra, knowing I would need it for gym, and threw it in my back pack. I went into the bathroom again, and today I wore heavy black liner with black mascara and a blood red lip stain. I took out my tongue ring and exchanged it for a black one. I got out my jewelry and put it on. On my left hand I had a Dannijo Silver Demetra Swarovski Waterfall Biker Chain Cuff, a Heart-Shaped Lab-Created Ruby Ring in 10K Gold with Diamond Accents, and a Lola Rose Semi-Precious Stone Signature Heart Ring. On my right hand I had a three row Lucite and crystal cuff bracelet, a Jessica Elliot - Skinny Heart Candy Ring, and a Fossil Posey Stack. My earrings were diamond studs with red and black hearts with a tiny black boy on them, while I had a thick chain necklace that three crosses on it. I went to the bathroom to straighten my hair and when I looked at my phone I noticed that it was seven thirty. I went downstairs and saw that Charlie was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Remember what I said Bells. You don't have to forgive them all, but you do need to apologize to Carlisle. He was family." Charlie said.

"Key word in that sentence dad, is _was_." I stressed the word. He gave me a sharp look and I sighed. "Fine I will see him after school and apologize to his sorry ass, but I am not talking to the rest of them." He nodded. He took a double take and looked me over.

"I don't think you should go out in that Bells." He said. I gave him a look and he held his hands in mock surrender. "I'm just saying, you're going to give your brother a heart attack." I stiffened and dad noticed. "Bella, don't be like that. He's your brother."

"As of yesterday, I have no brother. My brother is dead, gone, never coming back, and I am not about to look a gift horse in the mouth with that one." I said, my voice hard. Dad just sighed, and we headed to the door. I opened it and saw that there was a huge jeep parked next to the cruiser. I looked in a saw that Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were in the car. "Dad, I think you have visitors." I called up to him. I remembered I didn't have my backpack and I ran upstairs and grabbed it along with Star. I was going to practice today during lunch because I was going to Florida this weekend. I needed a break from here. I connected one of the black straps that I had to her and threw her on my back. I ran downstairs, and was going to the front door. I saw that Charlie and Emmett were talking. "Dad, next time you have trash over, make sure they don't park behind my baby. I jumped on my bike and made my way to school, ignoring the hurt look that fell over Emmett's face, or the disapproving look in his eyes when he saw my outfit.

I parked my bike as far away from the silver Volvo as I could. I jumped off my bike and grabbed my backpack, and walked through the hallway to my locker. Spinning the combination, I opened it and put my backpack in it grabbing the books I would need for my first lessons of the day. I walked into homeroom and waited for the bell to ring. The teacher took attendance and I messed around with a few cords on Star. Since she wasn't plugged in you could barely hear her. The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom and I shifted Star back onto my back and grabbed my notebook and pen, making my way to English. I looked around and noticed that the girls were glaring at me while the boys looked over me hotly. I walked into the classroom and looked around. I noticed Ms. Gonzalez wasn't in here yet. I saw two open seats and one of them was next to Alice. I blatantly ignored her and made my way over to an Asian girl with glasses. I pulled out the seat next to her and set Star by the table before I sat down. She looked up.

"Hello, I'm Bella." I said holding out my hand. She seemed shocked but shook my hand anyway.

"I'm A-Angela." She stuttered.

"Well Angela, this could be the start of a very beautiful friendship." I said. Her smile widened but before she could say anything Ms. Gonzalez walked in.

"Alright everybody, take a good look at the person next to you, get to know them because they are going to be your partner on this reading assignment that we are going to do. You are all going to choose a different book to read and I want you to make the choices together because once you finish reading your books you are going to be creating a new story. It won't be a full on book, but I want it to be kind of like an outline. I want the books that you are going to read and mash up on my desk before the end of class so I know that no one is doing the same two books." I looked over at Angela and smiled.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be seeing quite a bit of each other, Angie." Angela smiled.

"You called me Angie." She said. "I've never had a nickname before." I gasped in horror.

"Never had a nickname? Well that won't be a problem anymore. You have a nickname now and that will be the only thing I call you by." I replied. She beamed at me, and we got to talking about what type of books would go well to create a mash up of stories. We couldn't agree between Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet with Hamlet or Wuthering Heights with Romeo and Juliet.

"Honestly, Angie, Romeo and Juliet and would be ten times better because they are both from Shakespeare so they will have similar layouts." I stated.

"Not true. You want the full feeling of the couples and Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet are both misunderstood love stories, therefore they would be better put together." I nodded when I got an idea in my head.

"What if we did Pride and Prejudice with Romeo and Juliet. I mean we both agree with Romeo and Juliet, and I agree that we should keep it with love interests, why not those two? I mean unlike Romeo and Juliet, Elizabeth and Darcy don't hit it off almost immediately. It takes half the story before they like each other, three quarters of the story for them to really be pushed together, and finally the end until they are together. It would be a perfect story. They are two completely different love novels, from two completely different authors, that could have the potential to be great together." I explained. Angie nodded and smiled.

"I love that idea!" she squealed. We got up and I put Star on the table, as Angie came around the table.

"Ms. Gonzalez?" I asked. She looked up from her work, and looked at Angie and me expectantly.

"Yes?" she said after a few moments of waiting. Angie and I shared a look of excitement and we both started talking about our idea. Ms. Gonzalez laughed, but nodded. "I like that and I think you both will do really well with that idea." She said smiling. Angie and I looked at each other at the same time and smiled widely, that we had gotten our idea approved.

"Which book do you want to read?" I asked. I looked at the clock quickly and noticed that we only had a few more minutes until the bell rang and I would go back to attempting to avoid my asshole of a brother.

"Well," Angela said breaking me from my thoughts. "I've already read Pride and Prejudice, so I can take Romeo and Juliet?" She said, even though it came out like a question.

"That works," I laughed. "I get to read Pride and Prejudice again." I thought for a few seconds. "I just realized something." I said becoming quiet. Angie looked at me worried. I had my head down with my hands in my lap.

"I haven't read that book since my brother died for good." I looked up at her, and she looked confused.

"What do you mean for good?" She asked.

"I mean the day he died, he died in real life, but I found out something yesterday, and now he's dead to me in every sense of the word. I will not be telling any children I may have that I ever even had a brother." I whispered.

"So you haven't read the book since a few days ago?" She asked her head tilting to the side.

"Never mind… I have no idea what I'm saying." I laughed.

"Well, what could he have done to make you hate him so much?" Just as she finished the sentence the bell rang. I put star on my back and grabbed my bag.

"One day I will answer that question, but until then, please respect my choice to not let you know." She nodded and I turned and walked from the room to my next class, which was history.

That class went by with us just learning about the civil war and while that was one of my favorite things to learn about I just couldn't concentrate. I just sat in that class, strumming Star absent mindedly not even realizing I was strumming different tune. That was definitely something I was going to have to look into. I made sure that I avoided Jasper, and made my way to music class thankful that I would be able to fool around and mess with Star. I walked into that class, thankful that I didn't have that class with any of the Cullens. At least I thought I didn't until I saw my former brother sitting towards the door. He looked up as I walked through the door and smiled at me. I glared at him and walked to Mrs. Dalton in the front of the classroom. I could feel everyone's eyes on my appearance as they walked in.

"Mrs. Dalton, would you mind if I messed around in one of the empty music rooms?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded and took note of Star on my back.

"Go ahead Ms. Swan. Emmett Cullen will be joining you. If you need an amp there are some already in there. That room is sound proof so just go and jam out." She said smiling. I smiled back tightly, knowing I would have to deal with Emmett, but I was pretty certain I could ignore him. I nodded and walked into the room and set my stuff down and gently laid Star on a table and went to find the amp and everything only to find that it was already out. So I knew that Emmett had been in here and he was still in the room but I am hell bent on ignoring him. Let him feel the pain that I went through when he left. I set Star up and grabbed the pick out of my pocket and just started playing random chords, until I was playing a tune that I had made awhile ago that had no words, and I thought would be fitting to sing if Emmett was going to be in here the whole period listening to me sing. Might as well hit below the belt because I still have that little sheet of paper from when I got a paper cut on my pointer finger and I was upset, Emmett was there to make it better.

**Flashback (Bella is seven years old)**

_**I was in my bedroom crying because my book had given me a paper cut as I was turning the page. Emmett heard me and came in and when he saw what was wrong he went and got the first aid kit. I stopped crying.**_

"_**You know we should make a pact." He said as he sat on the floor.**_

"_**What do you mean?" I sniffled.**_

"_**Well I saw in a movie that if you make a deal or something of importance and you sign your name in blood that makes it so you can't break the promise." He smiled.**_

"_**Even better than a pinky promise?" I asked shocked.**_

"_**A billion times better." So we made the same promise that we did when we pinky swore except this time we wrote it down and I signed Bella on the index card, with my blood, and I watched as Emmett took a pin from the first aid kit (**__**don't ask my mom keeps them in there if we ever need stitches)**__** and pricked his finger and signed his name next to mine. "There, now you know that I will always come back to you." He whispered cleaning and bandaging my finger.**_

**End Flashback**

I started singing letting the melody flow through me, as I improvised the words.

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out"

When I opened my eyes Emmett was looking at me with hurt in his eyes and I just shrugged it off. I closed my eyes again and stopped playing just letting things run through my head, when I heard someone talking to me. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw that Emmett and Edward were in this class. I frowned and was about to close my eyes for the third time in ten minutes, when I heard my name. I looked at them both and noticed that Edward was slightly tenser than Emmett meaning that he was probably the one who said my name.

"What do you want Edward?" I snarled, looking up from my guitar and glaring at Edward. I saw him flinch and sit a little straighter in his chair.

"Well, I wanted to know why you're ignoring all of us. It doesn't seem fair that you would be ignoring us. Besides you're hurting Alice's feelings and when my mate is hurt then I am hurt." He said, looking me straight in the eye.

"Was she your mate before or after she met Jasper? How many affairs did you help her have before you two finally decided to smart up and come clean?" I asked, standing up and turning Star so she was handing on my back. I saw Edward stiffen. "Yah, that's right… I know all about those little meetings. Oops… I bet you wanted that to stay a secret… oh well, vamps out of the coffin now. I bet you never even told them that you and Alice were having an affair, but then again, once a cheat… always a cheat." I was in his face by now and he looked murderous. I moved to go around him and purposely bumped into him. I paused when I saw everything from his life flash through my mind, but one stuck out in particular.

**Edward's Memory**

_**Alice and Edward were lying in Edward's bed. Edward was holding Alice close while she had her head on his chest. They were just lying there basking in the aftermath of their "playtime".**_

"_**Edward, I think we should tell them… this is going too far." She whispered. Edward tensed under her. She looked up to look at him. "Why are you so against them knowing?"**_

"_**I'm against it because I don't want anyone getting hurt. Think about how Jasper will take you divorcing him, add on the fact that he finds out you've been cheating on him since you've been here, and you'll have a battle." Edward said softly.**_

"_**I have to tell him the whole truth Edward. He's my mate, you know it and I know it. I can't leave him, you knew that from the start." Edward got up and started pulling on his clothing, while Alice was protesting. "What are you doing?"**_

"_**I'm getting dressed. What else does it look like?" Edward's voice was cold as he answered.**_

"_**Why are you getting dressed?"She asked.**_

"_**Obviously, you don't love me enough to be my mate. You told me that you and Jasper were on the rocks and that you were going to leave him. You told me that you loved me." He snarled.**_

"_**I do love you Edward, and you know that I can't end things with Jasper. He is my true mate… not you, no matter how much you want to be. One day Edward you'll find the right girl." She said getting dressed and heading for the door.**_

"_**We seem to have this same argument over and over, and every single time you leave you always come back because Jasper can't satisfy you like I can. When are you going to realize that you belong with me?" He yelled.**_

"_**Obviously never Edward because we keep making the same mistake every time the rest of the family goes hunting."**_

**End Memory**

I went back and walked back in front of Edward. "So it had been going on since she came there… interesting, and to think all along you were the one who wanted to keep it a secret… every time it happened you were always the one telling her that they shouldn't know. You are so stupid. You have no idea the capacity in which a family can forgive their own." I chuckled.

"You mean the same way you're forgiving Emmett?" I stepped up really close. So close that our chests were touching and I looked up at him.

"Now you listen and you listen carefully. Emmett stopped being my family the moment he didn't tell me what was going on. He knew I knew all about the supernatural because I am part of the supernatural. Emmett and his new family are nothing to me but some people that I have to go to school with." I pushed Edward's shoulders and he fell into a chair. I put my arms on the arm rests and bent myself down so my face was level with his. "You tell Carlisle, if you see him before I do that he needs to make sure that all of you stay away from me because I have many friends who would be more than willing to help me destroy your family. You will all be without mates. How would that feel? I know a vampire who owes me a favor who can wipe peoples' memories clean for good and they can't ever get them back. They forget their mates, and the pull they have towards them. He erases everything, and once he does, you no longer have a mate. Your ties are broken and you will be destined to walk this world sad and alone." I got up and brushed myself off and smirked when I saw that he was scared. "I may be human, but I have so many contacts that are willing to do anything for me. You and your family would do well to remember that." I turned around and went back to my seat. My phone started ringing blaring;

_"It's Vicky Bitch,_

_Pick up the phone,_

_I know you're there, _

_So pick up your fucking phone."_

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered it. "Vicky, how are you? I've missed you so much. It is complete and utter hell here." I whined into the phone quickly forgetting that Edward was in the room. I had already forgotten Emmett was there.

"Hey girly, how's it going down in Forks? You know James and I are going to come down next week and enroll in that stupid school you go to." I squealed.

"Oh my gosh Vicky, you can't joke like that. Are you really enrolling in high school?"

"Yup and I am bringing you a surprise, and no asking what it is. I promise you are going to love it, but you won't see your present until mine and James' first day of high school. Your present is being shipped, and will arrive that night and again, no, I am not telling you what it is." I could tell she had a smile on her face. I squealed again. "Damn could you not do that, I can hear you if you're whispering. No need to make me go deaf." She joked.

"Sorry, but I am so excited to see you and James again. I've missed you guys so much. Although you've got to tell James that I'm bitching him out for what he did to Alice." Victoria laughed.

"You got another one?" She asked.

"Hell ya, and now I can see your past if I make contact with you." I said.

"I'll tell James you finally know."

"Okay, but don't tell him that I'm not mad at him… I want to make him suffer a bit." I smirked.

"I like the way you think girly." She laughed.

"When you get down here you and I are going up to the closest bar that has open mike and we're singing that song we worked on before I left." The bell rang. "Also tell Peter I said hi and that he's still my number one." I said.

"You got that right, and don't worry, I'll tell him. I'll also let him know that you him." She laughed and I giggled a bit.

"That should have been implied that you were going to tell him when I told you to tell him that he's my number one." I giggled.

"Alright, I'll let him know."

"Kk love yah tiger." She chuckled.

"Love yah to kitten." We hung up and I put my phone in my pocket. I headed to lunch and before I knew it school was over and I was walking toward my baby. The ride home was filled with thoughts of just how awesome it would be to have Victoria and James here. I sighed. I just wish Peter was coming with them. I haven't talked to him in a while. I'll call him after I go see Carlisle apologize. I headed up to my room to put Star on her holder and I set my backpack down. I ran down the stair, and hopped on my bike and gunned it all the way to the hospital. I parked on the walk way knowing that I wasn't going to be there long. I turned my bike off and swung myself off. I straightened up and fixed my hair, and pulled down my shorts so not all of my ass was hanging out. I chuckled and also pulled my pockets down, since my pockets were longer that my shorts. That's how they were designed. I took my keys and started walking into the hospital. I licked my canines wickedly watching as a couple of kids ran back to their parents. Walking to the front desk I had someone stop me.

"Excuse me miss, but is that your motorcycle parked in front of the hospital?" I turned around and was sort of shocked to see a security guard standing there.

"Yah, so what about it?"

"Well it's not supposed to be there." He said.

"Oh boo hoo it'll be there for like five minutes." I replied.

"Ma'am if you don't move your vehicle I'm going have to call the chief and have him tow it."

"Yah, I'd like to see you get my dad to tow my bike." I smirked.

"Ma'am I don't see what your dad has to do with anything. Now you have two minutes to move your bike or I'm calling the chief."

"Yah, and I said I'd like you call my dad and have him tow my bike. In case grasping what I'm saying, I'll say it slower. My… father… is… the …. Chief… of… police." I said to him as though he were a three year old. Realization dawned on him.

"You're Isabella?" He asked.

"No shit Sherlock." I shot back. "Now if you don't mind I have someone I need to talk to for my father." I walked away from him and continued to the nurse's station. "Hi, I'm looking for Carlisle's office."

"Name please." She said in a nasally voice.

"Bella Swan at your service." I said grinning, as she looked up. When she saw my teeth I saw a shiver run down her body.

"L-let me just call him and see i-if he's available." She stuttered. She dialed a number and held the phone up to her ear and started talking. "Doctor Carlisle you have a young woman here to talk to you." There was a pause. "A Miss. Isabella Swan sir." Another pause. "Alright I'll send her in." She hung up and looked over to me. "He will see you now. Just go through those doors and up those stairs; it's the fifth door on the right." I thanked smiled and thanked her even though I wanted to strangle her.

I followed her direction, catching a whiff of the distinct smell of Carlisle. **(Author's Note- you choose what he smells like.)** At the fifth door I didn't bother knocking and just walked right in. He was bent over his desk filling out papers. "I'll be with you in a moment Bella." He said not stopping from his paperwork; his hand flying over the papers at an alarming rate.

"That's okay actually because I will not be here long. I came to tell you that I was sorry for ripping your arm off yesterday." He looked up at me in surprise.

"Well thank you."

"If I were you I wouldn't thank me because I'm not really sorry. I am sorry that I didn't get more of you in the process but dad wanted me to apologize. I'll also tell you what I told Edward; tell your family to stay away from me because even though I may be human, I have many friends that aren't that would be more than willing to help me destroy you. I have a friend that can wipe memories; even those of your mate, where they don't know you anymore and you don't know them. You will both live an existence of complete and utter loneliness and you will never know what's missing." I was smiling as I finished talking. Again, he looked at me as though he were seeing me for the first time. He shook his head.

"You wouldn't do that Bella; you aren't that vindictive." My smile grew and I walked over to the desk and put my hands on the surface leaning closer to him.

"If you really want to test that theory its fine by me because I would be more than happy to prove you wrong. The person with this specific power just happens to owe me favor. The boy decided to try and take a snap at me and learned just how many are really loyal to me and me alone." Carlisle shivered, and I chuckled. "Well, as fun as this has been I really must be going. I have way better things to do." With that I walked out of his office and out of the hospital. I saw the security guard as I walked out the front entrance and I smirked at him in the I-told-you-so fashion. It was sprinkling when I got outside so I ran to by bike and started it up before I pulled out of the hospital and back home. The rest of the night went without hitch and before I knew it, it was Saturday and Victoria and James would be here in the morning and I would see my surprise on Monday.


	6. Friends and Breakdowns

The Necromancer

Chapter Five – Friends and breakdowns

Today is the day that Victoria and James are coming. I'm so excited; I can't wait to see them! I almost thought this day would never come. Dealing with the Cullens all week has been hell. I mean Angela and I are really good friends and I started hanging with her a lot more. I found out that this guy had a crush on her but she couldn't really see him as anything other than just some guy.

**Flashback**

"_**So is there anyone you like in this school?" Angela blushed. "Aw there is someone! That is so cute! Who is he?" She laughed.**_

"_**Gees, slow down Bella. I actually don't like anyone, but I know someone who likes me."**_

"_**Then why don't you go out with him?"I ask shocked that she had kept this from me. I already told her my secret a few days after we started talking. She knows about the Cullens and dislikes them like I do, but she also thinks I should forgive them.**_

"_**I don't date him because I don't like him. I'm just not that into him and I don't want a relationship where my heart isn't really in it." She said cutting me from my thoughts. I nodded thinking about what she said.**_

"_**I guess that makes sense." I said.**_

"_**You guess? Bella is there a relationship that you're not telling me about?" She asks already knowing the answer.**_

"_**Of course and I'll tell you later, but right now we have to go or we're going to be late." I pulled her into English.**_

**End Flashback**

I smiled as I got my clothes ready for today. I know that my eyes freaked people out along with my teeth so I tried to dress sweet. The fact that I could wear the bracelet that Peter got me for my sixteenth birthday was just a plus. Today I was wearing what James liked to call 'my Texas outfit'. I was wearing a grey and white plaid ruffle blouse, my semi-dark boot cut jeans, and I walked over to my closet and pulled out my 1½ inch grey cowgirl boots. I took them and put them on my bed while I went and got my diamond stud earrings, my leather love bracelet (right hand), my sterling silver love ring (right middle finger), and my Tacori diamond bracelet (on my left wrist). I put them on and went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of white and grey plaid knee high socks. I walked over to my bed and sat down, pulling on my socks first and then my boots. I walked over to my vanity and grabbed my grey eye liner. I lined my eyes, top and bottom, with a few swipes of mascara. I grabbed my clear gloss applying a coat before I walked into the bathroom and fixed my hair. I made it wavy today. I smiled at my reflection and walked out of my room grabbing my keys, wallet, and cell phone.

"Hey dad." I said as I walked into the kitchen going straight to the fridge to grab myself a bottle of water.

"Hey Bells. Your convertible came by the way. It is now sitting in the garage, waiting for you to drive her." I smiled at my dad, but he just continued to stare at the paper.

"Actually dad, my convertible is a boy." I giggled. He looked up from his paper smiling. His smile dropped when he saw what I was wearing and he whistled.

"Hells Bells, what's the occasion?" He asked.

"Remember, I'm going to pick up Victoria and James from the airport and take them over to the Cullens… or did you forget that?" Charlie blushed.

"I may remember somewhat of when you told me that you were going to pick up some more people that were like the Cullens."

"Dad, I don't want you to be mad but I didn't tell you everything." He sat up a little straighter in his seat, and looked at me wearily. "I mean they are like the Cullens in the fact that they are vampires… but…."

"But what, Bella?" He almost growled.

"They don't drink animal blood." I murmured.

"If they don't drink animal blood then what do they drin…k? You mean they drink from humans? Bella how can you be so stupid?" He yelled.

"Dad, calm down. They aren't how you think. They only drink from people who deserve to be in jail or prison dad; I promise." I realized that he had asked how **I** could be so stupid, and I felt my blood start to boil. "How can I be stupid? How can I be STUPID! They are my friends. They will fight to the death for me and I know that! Same as all the other vamp… people that like to hang around Fangtasia. I have never been hurt and if anyone tried to hurt me I have plenty of people who would be more than willing to protect me. So don't you DARE call me stupid when the fact of the matter is that you're still talking to HIM! Ya you try and hide it, but it doesn't work. I know that you talk to him and I know he asks when I'll come around, and I can honestly tell you that IF, and that's a very big if, I ever forgive him, which I probably won't, it won't be until I'm on my death bed. I'm going to pick up Vicky and James; don't expect me home till late! If you absolutely need to reach me, you'll probably be able to do it on the Cullens' since I will be there because that is where they are staying until they find permanent arrangements." I shouted angrily. I ignored the fact that he tried to call me back and I grabbed the keys from out of the dish by the door, and walked out. I opened the garage and opened the door to my red and black Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 Convertible 2011. I started the car and heard that something wasn't sitting well in the engine, and I got out leaving the car running to grab my tool box. I threw it in the trunk and I got back in the car and headed off to pick up Victoria and James. I hit Port Angeles in record time, and parked in the small parking garage there. I turned the car off and walked into the airport making my way over to gate D. Their plane wasn't scheduled to land for a few more minutes, so I walked over and decided to buy a magazine from one of the "stores".

"Wow Izzy, that's either a really good article or you just aren't that happy to see us." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a feminine voice behind me. My head shot up and I looked at where the voices came from and sure enough, Victoria and James were standing right there. Victoria looked ecstatic and James just looked a little sheepish. _Probably thinks I'm going to chew him out for what he did to Alice… no worries, I'm not going to. I'm just going to let him simmer awhile._ I smirked a little as the thoughts ran through my mind about all the possibilities on how to get James. Victoria must have figured out where my thoughts were going because she smirked back at me.

"Vicky, I missed you!" I squealed as I ran around the rows to hug her.

"Girl, you have no idea how much I have missed you. Everything is super boring up there." She said hugging me back.

"What do you mean? Hasn't the club been running smoothly?" I asked worried as we drew back.

"Of course it has silly. Did you hear that Aro is opening another vampire bar in Seattle?" she answered. She let me go and linked her pinky with mine. "Come James." She said as we turned around and started walking toward the exit.

"Actually I didn't hear that. I wonder why Aro would feel the need to keep that from me. When is it opening? I have a very specific song I would like us to sing at the opening of the bar. Is it going to be just like the one in Phoenix?" I ask as our hands swing gently between our bodies.

"That's because I wanted to tell you. He granted me that wish at least." She jokes. "Yes it's going to be like the one in Phoenix so you can still make you're drink. It's definitely going to be another vampire bar so that means the Cullens will be able to go there. Although we want them to come to the opening night and if it's that one you wrote a few weeks after our first meeting, then bring it on!" We got in the car and I started the car. "Something doesn't sound right with the engine Bells."

"Ya I know. When we get to the Cullens I'm going to have to take a look under the hood, but I'm pretty sure I know what's wrong with it. I brought my tool box just in case." I looked in the rear view window at James. He was looking at me with a worried look on his face. I looked over at Victoria and smiled. She nodded letting me know she thought I should let him off the hook. "So James, think you can help me out with making the Cullens life hell?"

"I don't think so Hells Bells. I want to kind of make up for the mistake I made, but I might help torture them a bit. That's a very big might though. So you're not mad at me for attacking your friend." He asked as we turned into the path that would take us to the Cullens' house.

"I'm proud of you for attacking her. None of them are my friends anyway. The only reason you're staying here is because I couldn't find you an awesome house close by on such short notice and we don't have enough room at my house. By the way, where are all your bags?" Victoria laughed.

"I guess I forgot to tell you that I shipped our stuff over a few days before we left so that they could set it up before we got here."

"Nice thinkin' girly." I smiled and pulled into their drive way turning the car off. "James you know what I need." I said as the Cullens opened the door to greet their guests. James nodded his head and got out of the car grabbing the tool box. I opened my door after I popped the hood. "Vicky get over here I need you to make sure I don't miss anything." James held my tool box open in case I needed anything. I took a look and noticed that the carburetor's choke coil needed to be changed. **(sorry if I get anything wrong, I know nothing about cars)** I grabbed the spare that I had in my tool box and made quick work of changing it. I motioned for Victoria to start the car. It purred like a kitten getting a ton of attention. "Perfect. Now let's go make sure your room is up to par because I would really hate to have to do more work." Vitoria smirked at me knowing exactly what I was doing. James just sighed and shook his head putting the tool box back. "Thanks Jamie cakes." I said kissing his cheek. We turned around and faced the Cullens who all had different degrees of shock on their face.

"Well are you going to show us to our room or not?" Victoria hissed. I smirked at her. Emmett started coming towards me but both James and Victoria got in protective crouches in front of me. "She doesn't want to talk to you asshole, so I suggest you move aside. We'll only be here until we find our own house. Believe me I don't want to be here anymore than Bella does. James on the other hand feels he has stuff he needs to make up for before he can be an ass to you guys; although if I wanted I could probably get him to be an ass to you too, but I'm not going to do that because it would hurt my mate. Listen to this though; I won't hesitate to rip you guys apart if you go near Bella again without her permission."

"Same goes for me. I will be as nice as possible because I want to make up for the mistakes I've made, but we will not condone to your diet and if you go near Bella and she doesn't want it, it's you're asses on a platter." James said.

"Aw guys you make me feel so special!" I giggled. They whipped around with smiles on their faces.

"Group hug!" We all said together holding our arms wide open, and we embraced in what probably looked like an awkward three-way hug, but for us it was pretty normal. Just then I realized we were missing one person.

"Guys, where is Laurent? I thought he would have been coming with you." I said as I pulled out of the three way hug.

"Oh he is coming. He's coming to manage the club and once you find a house he's going to be our main caretaker. He's going to be our adoptive father." James said smirking.

"Man don't you vamps have a different cover story then adoption. Why won't he be your James's mom's best friend and he was the one she wanted to take care of James and Victoria can be the girlfriend who wanted a different scene." I suggested.

"Hells Bells, that's a brilliant idea!" Victoria yelled as she threw her arms around me in a quick hug. She let go and held out her pinky. "Let's go check out our room, shall we?" I beamed and hooked my pinky with hers.

"We shall." I replied. We walked the rest of the way into the house, taking it all in again.

"This is beautiful. It's so open and airy." James said looking around in awe.

"Thank you." Esme said smiling. "This is the one place we never have to hide." **(sound familiar?)**

"I guess it's okay." Victoria said vindictively. "It's not how I would decorate my house." I smirked when I realized she was being a bitch to make everyone feel bad. "Now who can show us to our rooms?" Emmett was about to step forward but Victoria just hissed at him, so he stepped back and Jasper came up instead. Victoria looked down at me as if to ask if he was okay. I squeezed her pinky twice letting her know that Jasper was a wonderful choice. James looked at me and I moved my eyes to Victoria and she nodded subtly to let him know that I was fine.

"Alright then this way please." Jasper said a little awkwardly. He headed up the stairs to the top floor. "Okay this is your room, Edward's is down at the end of the hall. If you need anything the rest of us have bedrooms on the second floor except for me. My room is on the lowest level." He pointed out their room on the left of the hall. I wanted to smile at him but thought better of it knowing that we would probably never get along also the fact that his mate was still in Phoenix and the mere thought of that made my heart hurt in ways I would never wish upon my worst enemy. He looked at me sadly before he left and before I had any time to ponder why he looked so sad, Victoria pulled me into the room.

The room itself was quite large. It had an adjoining bathroom. What I thought was funny about the bathroom was that it had no toilet or sink; just a counter with a mirror above it along with a tub, and a separate shower. The bathroom scheme was done in purple and blue. I thought it was kind of sweet because James and Victoria were just like purple and blue. James being blue stood alone but with a little bit of red you would have purple or Victoria. James and Victoria were like purple and blue merely because you can't really have purple without blue and Victoria couldn't stand to be away from James for more than a couple of hours. I turned and looked back at the room noticing that the bedroom scheme was just a darker shade of the bedroom, with the bedspread being done in a deep purple and the bedding done in deep blue's with swirls or accents of the same purple on the bedspread. The walls were done with three of the walls being blue with purple trim but the wall the bed was against was purple with blue trim. The ground was hardwood with a fuzzy purple and blue striped rug in the middle. There were dressers for both Vicky and James and the closet was already filled with all o their stuff and what looked to be extra that they put in there. Victoria liked what she saw and James liked it, but Victoria had to ask my opinion.

"So Bella what do you think of the room. I like it because it seems to suit us but you always have a major opinion so what is it?" I looked at her knowing she was setting me because she knew I couldn't stand any kind of purple and blue together unless it was on clothes and even then it was sometimes ridiculous how people dressed themselves. I wrinkled my nose not really happy because it looked like someone threw up those colors all over the room. Vicky saw my expression and smiled. "Wow Bella I knew you hated the colors but isn't that a bit much?"

"I haven't done anything you freaking fire-crotch." I laughed so she would know that I meant it all in good fun, and she laughed lightly too.

"No but seriously Bella do you like the room?" James asked in typical James fashion, thinking Victoria just wanted my input.

"I guess." I said hesitantly. "I mean anyone who knows me or has ever known me knows that I hate when purple and blue are put together unless it's on clothes and sometimes even then and have since I was 7; although it does fit your style to a tee." I replied nose still scrunched up at how the colors were matched. Victoria just laughed knowing how true it was.

"Remember the time when Aro tried to put you in the Violet Room. You damn pitched a huge fit that would have had over half the castle running out if it hadn't been for the fact that you turned up toward feeding time. No one is willing to miss feeding and you damn came down there and ordered them to fix it. It was your first time in the castle too." I laughed with her getting pulled into my thoughts.

**Flashback**

"_**Ms. Isabella, this is the Violet Room. You are to stay her, especially during feeding time. The main lobby is down this hall first door on the right. Where we will be however you walk past Amanda's desk and go through that hall it's the second door on your left. Do not come in unless it is a dire emergency. With those words I leave you to your room." Demetri handed me the key and quickly ran down the hall. I turned back towards the door and gently put the key in turning it, expecting to see a wonderful room. I closed my eyes so that the room would be a surprise and I turned the knob. When I was fully sure the door was opened all the way I opened my eyes and what I saw made me scream so loud and high that half the dogs in Volterra were barking.**_

_**There in front of me was a sight that I never in a million years wanted to see. It looked like a vase of violets and irises with a sprinkle of lavender just threw up all over the room. The walls were purple and blue with lavender stripes. The carpet was purple with blue swirls while the bedding was purple and lavender. I walked into the bathroom hoping that it was better but it unfortunately was not. Everything was purple and blue. I walked out quickly and ran into the feeding room. As I ran by Amanda's desk she tried to tell me not to go there because they were still feeding. I flipped her off and kept running throwing the door to the feeding room open and didn't even flinch at the blood stained walls or the fact that over half the guard including Aro and Marcus were still feeding on humans.**_

"_**STOP!" I screamed. Everyone looked over at me, dropping the bodies with a thud. "Who the FUCK decided that I was going to sleep in that monstrosity of a room? That should be your feeding room. It is simply ridiculous. How can you possibly think that I would ever stay in that room? It makes me sick! I personally want to murder whoever thought to put those two colors together." I shouted. Everyone was looking at me with various looks of shock.**_

"_**Ms. Swan if I may be so bold that room was done by Heidi personally because I was told that girls love those colors and I thought why not put them together." Aro said.**_

"_**Well then you are fucking insane! Some people may like that but I am not some people and I refuse to stay in that room. You either move me or I leave, consequences be damned!" I growled.**_

"_**You insolent little child!" Caius yelled. "We did that especially for you and you can't even appreciate it? We should kill you on the spot!"**_

"_**Go ahead then and do it! Death would be better than staying in that pathetic excuse for a room. Those colors put together make me sick."**_

"_**Then so be it." Caius said. Marcus quickly ran and took a defensive crouch in front of me halting the movement of anyone in the room.**_

"_**You will not touch a hair on her head. She is important to me and she will be to you. Kill her and I will personally throw you in a fire whole." Marcus growled at Caius. Aro came over and Marcus' growl was getting worse with each step that Aro was taking towards us.**_

"_**Calm down brother I simply want to see the ties that she has to us. I don't wish any harm to come to her either." Aro walked over and touched his hand to Marcus' hand and when he let go he gasped. He looked over at Caius speaking directly to him. "Brother we cannot hurt her. She is directly related to our Marcus."**_

"_**How is that possible?" Caius hissed.**_

"_**She is his many times great niece and by relation ours too." Aro said looking at me as though he were seeing me for the very first time. Caius was looking at me in wonder.**_

"_**Does she know?" He asked. I looked at him confused and looked at Aro. He chuckled, "I'll take that as a no, but she will."**_

**End Flashback**

"Bella!" I felt someone shaking me pulling me out of my memories. I looked at her and noticed that she was looking worried. I looked around and noticed that the whole Cullen coven was in the doorway and that the sun was starting to go down.

"Wow, um… I'm really sorry. I was just remembering some things." I said shaking myself out of my trance.

"Bells I think you got another one." James said. I looked at him quizzically and he just smiled. "You were projecting your thoughts." He answered my unspoken question.

"You're lying." I said. He just shook his head and looked toward the vampires by the door.

"Actually Bella we just saw your whole memory of dealing with Aro and Marcus during feeding time." Carlisle said. I felt my eyes burn and my vision went red and I hissed at him my vision landing on him and only him. In my peripheral vision I could see everyone gasp, but the sound of it didn't really register. I turned gracefully into a crouch from my position on the floor not even thinking of anyone or anything else except for the betrayal of Carlisle. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights and the monster in me was relishing for the chase that was bound to happen. I barely registered that James was telling everyone to move out of the way. I could faintly hear Victoria try to talk to me but James just shushed her. My muscles locked and I readied myself to attack Carlisle. I leaped attacking him but something intercepted me knocking me to the floor. I struggled to get out of James hold. He called to Victoria and she grabbed my hands holding them above my head while James sat on my thighs. I struggled for about ten minutes before I wore myself out, and came into the right frame of mind.

"Oh my god!" I sobbed. "What's happening to me?" James and Victoria just held me while I cried. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was waking up in between James and Victoria on their bed.


	7. Surprise just doesn't seem to cover it

The Necromancer

Chapter Six – Surprise doesn't seem to cover it

**Author's note- Yes people that's right I am back. I'm not sure for how long. I am so sorry for the super long wait. My computer broke when I was going to update and I lost everything. I called the support hotline for laptops to see what the problem was and they couldn't access my computer from their computer which meant that my hard drive was fried and I had to send it in. It took two weeks for them to pick it up two weeks to send it back, and I've had to rewrite this whole chapter. I'm upset because I liked the original one, so I'm trying to remember what I put on, but lucky me… I can't remember so it's going to be different. However it's still going to match the story, so, ya. I love you all ****I also totally forgot to mention that her high school does every other, so one day she has English after homeroom and the next she has math after homeroom. Sorry I forgot to mention that. I also didn't write it according to that but I will from now on :***

Sunday went off without a hitch. What happened Saturday seemed to be taboo and that was fine with me. I didn't want to bring up why that happened because I seriously don't know why it happened. It just seemed that something inside of me snapped. After that all I knew was that I needed blood for what happened. My brother shouldn't have been changed. He didn't deserve it. He was changed because some blonde tramp decided that my brother was her mate. She never gave me the chance to see him and tell him good-bye; although if I was honest with myself I would rather see him as a vampire instead of seeing him as a ghost. I want him to know any children I have, except with my stubbornness I probably won't talk to him for awhile. He needs to apologize to me; he broke his promise, and he needs to realize that. He made a promise when we were younger that I would always be the first to know if he thought he was in love. He always told me who he wanted to date, even when I didn't want to know. With him, we were more than bother and sister… we were best friends, ones that would have gone to the ends of the earth for each other. I waited up for him to show for years before I finally gave up.

I hate that stupid blonde bitch for taking him from me, and I hate him for not telling me that he had changed. He had been brought into the supernatural world early on because of me and he knew that he could have told me what he had become and I would have never told a soul. He could have stayed in contact with the family. He thinks that by leaving he would help me have a normal life, but he should know that my life has never been normal. He should have known that because he knew that I could see dead people. It was never a secret in our family because he could do it too. It seems, though, that when he was changed that he lost that ability. Dad says I should be the one to break it to mom because she would take it better hearing it from the child she was closest to but I knew that it would be better if Emmett told her himself because he was always mom's favorite. I knew… know, and it doesn't bother me. Not one little bit because I have always been daddy's little princess and therefore always dad's favorite. Sure our parents love us both, and would do anything for us, but we know that because there were always only two of us, and because we were always so close, the fact that our parents had favorites didn't bother us. We had a tighter bond than that. Nothing as stupid as sibling rivalry ever got between us. It was never important. As long as we knew that our parents loved us and we got alone time with each parent and with each other we were fine. We had a system in which we worked and it held well for us for years.

Something that I don't understand is why Carlisle never told me that he was a vampire. I mean, I should have figured it out, but it never once occurred to me that he could be. I always saw him during the day when he was over, and looking back I noticed that he always was covered before he walked into the house and he always wore long sleeve shirts and pants, and never really went outside when he was over. Now I understand that, but never once did I think to question it. Not even when I met the Volturi did I make that connection. I also can't believe that he let me go on thinking that Emmett was dead when he knew how much Emmett meant to me. So why would he keep something that was so important for me to know? What did he stand to gain from keeping the information from me? Maybe he changed Emmett and then found out that we thought he was dead and he didn't want to ruin anything in the event that Emmett really did die. None of it made any sense though. I just need to stop thinking about any of it before I confuse myself anymore.

Today I had decided that I was going to dress up to make Emmett pissed. I know he stills sees me as his little sister, and because he missed so much if I dressed as, well, a not so little sister, then he might apologize. I have a feeling though that it's going to take a lot more than just an apology to make me forgive him, but it always helps. James and Victoria were wondering what I was going to wear today and I already decided that if they want to have a surprise for me then I'm going to have a surprise for them.

Today I was going to wear my leather tutu, with a white cotton tank top, leather gloves, a huge diamond ring for my middle finger, my oui necklace, platform Mary Janes, and a trench coat to cover the whole look. If they want to keep something from me then I can do the same thing. I laid the clothes out on my bed, and went to take a shower, taking extra care to shave and wash my hair. I got out and dried myself, and wrapped the towel around my body. As I walked into my room I looked at the clock and noticed that I had plenty of time to change my nail color. I painted my nails black but my right pointer finger was white. **(author note- I really do that so I thought I'd put it in).** As they dried I did my makeup, which just consisted of black liner and white eye shadow. I lined top and bottom, while I put white shadow on the lid and clear sparkly powder from the crease to my eye brow so it would put some depth into my eyes since the colors were light. I did heavy mascara on the top lashes and just a swipe on the bottom. To finish it off I just did a hint of gloss. I checked my nails to make sure they were dry before I got dressed. I looked out my window, thankful today was warm enough to wear this, even if it was cloudy, and saw that dad was still here. I grabbed my heels, jacket, backpack, phone, i-pod, cigarettes, lighter, and my wallet before I ran downstairs. I put my backpack by the door and hung my jacket on the hook, while placing everything else by the bowl, where we kept our keys. I grabbed my shoes and put them on before I started to make dad breakfast. I had just set the eggs and sausage on a plate as he came downstairs in his uniform.

"Good morning dad." I sang as he pulled up a chair.

"Morning sweet…" I placed his plate in front of him and he sputtered a little before continuing. "Um, Bells, don't you think you should change? I don't think Emmett wants to keep the blokes away from you." I hissed at Emmett's name.

"Actually dad, today I get a surprise from Victoria and James and because they won't tell me what it is, I'm going to have a surprise for them. I don't give a damn what Emmett thinks." I spat his name out like a curse.

"Alright Bella." He said. I handed him the toast that popped out of the toaster and handed him his coffee. I made a slight face as he took a sip.

"I don't see how you can even think to drink that horrid stuff straight from the pot." I told him. He smiled around his cup, swallowing before he answered.

"If I have anything in it, then it just doesn't taste as good. You take after your mother when it comes to coffee, so much other crap in there you lose the whole flavor." I looked at the clock and noticed that I had to pick up Victoria and James before school.

"Okay dad, I'm leaving to go pick up Vicky and James."

"See you later Bells." He called. I walked into the front hall and put my jacket on, and picked everything up. I put my wallet in my backpack, and my phone went into my skirt pocket, while my cigarettes and lighter went in my jacket pocket along with my i-pod. I grabbed my keys and picked up my backpack making my way out to my car. I threw my backpack in the back seat and grabbed my cigarettes and lighter and put them in my cup holder. I plugged in my i-pod to the car and listened to Nine Inch Nails, all the way to the Cullen's house.

Pulling up I honked twice to let them know I was here when I saw Laurent backing out on his motorcycle. He waved as he pulled out and Vicky and James walked out the front door and into the car. I was tapping my black tongue ring on my teeth impatiently, as they got in the car human speed. I didn't bother sparing the Cullens a glance as I sped out of their drive way gravel flying behind me.

"So what's under the coat Bella?" Vicky asked once she got situated. I looked over at her and noticed that she was playing with my i-pod. Metallica burst through the speakers before I had a chance to answer. Leaving my left hand on the steering wheel I grabbed the i-pod with my right had turning down the music a bit.

"I told you Sunday bitch, that until I know what my surprise is you're not going to know what I'm wearing, but I'll show you at school. Now steer while I grab a smoke." She leaned over and grabbed the steering wheel while I grabbed a cigarette and lit it before taking a drag. I put my right hand back on the wheel and she placed her hands in her lap, as I drove down the streets to the little high school. "Take my phone and text Angela and have her wait for us at the administrator's office. We'll be there soon." Victoria nodded as I handed her my phone careful not to let my skirt show. I took another drag of my cigarette, and the rest of the ride was silence.

Pulling into the school, I noticed that everyone was staring at my car. I was more thankful than ever that I decided to leave the top up instead of taking it down again. I quickly parked and looked around and saw Angela waiting for us. "So are you going to show us your outfit?" James asked. I looked back at him in shock because I had completely forgot that he was even in the car. I nodded.

"Grab my bag." I said as I put my cigarette in my mouth, and opened my door. The talking in the parking lot seemed to stop and I stepped out. I finished the cigarette and stomped it out before taking my bag from James and walking toward Angela. Victoria breezed by me and went into the office to grab their schedules. "Hey Angel." I said giving her a hug. She squeezed me back before stepping back and looking me over.

"Are you naked under there, because I don't see a speck of clothes so far, although I do love the shoes." She grinned at me.

"No I'm not naked." I laughed. "I'll show you when Victoria gets here." I looked around the parking lot and saw that conversation resumed even though there were still a lot of people looking our way. As I looked over I saw the Cullens getting out of their respective cars and noticed that Jasper drove separately and he also had someone else in the car who was also clearly male and vampire. I shrugged it off and handed my backpack back to James, and looked back to Angela just as Victoria and Laurent were exiting the office.

"Alright hoe, we want to see what's under that god damn jacket." Vicky said, as the other three nodded.

"Gees, next time would it hurt to add a please?" I teased. Victoria gave me a don't-fuck-with-me look, and I untied the jacket slowly. Ever so slowly I parted the jacket and let it fall from my shoulders, before I threw it over my arm. I looked at their faces and was pleased to see that their looks ranged from different stages of shock. "Alright already, enough gawking at Bella, let me make introduction. Angel, this is Victoria, James, and Laurent. Guys this is Angela." I said pointing to each one and I said their names. "I'll be right back I just want to put my jacket in my car. I don't really feel like carrying it around all day."

"Why don't you let me do that instead gorgeous?" A voice from behind me said.

"Look pal,…" I turned around and was face to face with a chest that was perfect. I slowly looked up and took in the chocolate brown hair, and the gorgeous red eyes. "Oh my God." I whispered.

"Not God, beautiful. I can't believe you forgot about me." I shook my head and squealed in an Alice like fashion. I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist while my arms went around his neck, and held him to me and I breathed in his scent. His arms automatically made their way around my lower back holding me to him as he did the same.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you for a long time. How are you here? Why are you here? I mean, not that I'm not super happy to see you but…" he cut me off, slamming his lips onto mine. I groaned as the familiar taste that was distinctly Peter, assaulted my senses.

"You didn't really think that I was going to let you fend for yourself did you?" He murmured against my mouth. I wound my hands through his hair and pulled back looking him in the eye.

"You're my surprise aren't you?" He nodded his head before he gently set me down. I let go of his hair and wound my hands around his waist instead, and looked back at the group. "Thank you Vicky, and thank you James. This is the best surprise ever."

"Bella did dad really let you out of the house in that?" I heard Emmett say behind me. I tensed up and let go of Peter's waist instead grabbing his hand, as I turned and faced my ex-brother. I glared at him and noticed that the rest of his family, insert pain through heart here, standing behind him and his blonde bitch of a girlfriend had the same hold on him as I had on Peter.

"Yes asshole he did, although I don't see how it's any of your business anymore." I hissed.

"Now look here Bel…" I cut the bitch off.

"No, you listen here you conceited egotistically, horribly stereotypical, bleach blonde bitch, I don't answer to whores who're the cause of my older brother's life." I snarled at her.

"That is no way to talk to my mate and your sister." Emmett snarled back at me. I straightened my posture and put on my mask, hiding my emotions even though you could hear them in my voice.

"She will never be my sister just like you will never again be my brother because my brother always put me and our family over anyone else, including whores. You just keep choosing everyone else, and that just shows me that my real brother died the day the venom stopped his heart from beating. You have an entirely new family and so do I. Never again will I talk to you or your stupid tramp of a mate. Which reminds me… so much keeping your promise. You remember don't you? The one you signed in blood. Oh, but I forgot you lose your memories in the change and I just seem to be the memory that got lost. Must be nice to be able to forget those that used to mean most to you just so you can easily move on. Unfortunately for me, I won't be able to forget, but I'll be damned if I try to remember." I said coldly. "You stay away from me and I can promise I will stay away from you." I let go of Peter's hand, grabbed my backpack from James, and left a group of stunned vampires in my wake. I stopped once I reached the entrance to building four. "I hope that one day, I'll be the one to tear you apart and burn the pieces to send you to hell where you belong." I whispered, knowing he would hear me, and walked through the building heading straight to homeroom.

**Emmett's Point Of View**

We pulled into the school just in time to see Victoria and Laurent walk out of the administrator's office together. Jasper took his own car today because his brother in venom and war, Peter, came last night. Apparently Peter was a surprise for one of Victoria's friends. I couldn't help but wonder who else Victoria knew. She was a pain in my ass when she was at the house. Well really she wasn't as she didn't talk to me, but she did hiss at me every time I passed by her room. Which is why I usually tried to avoid it. James wasn't a bad person. He avoided me, but he did talk to Alice, and everyone else, well except Rosalie. He avoided me and Rose which made me feel like he was trying to fight Bella's battle. Although I don't understand why he would fight a battle when I don't think that there is a battle there in the first place.

I saw Peter exit the car talking to Jasper as Bella was walking by. I saw watched her look over and look at Peter with a look of confusion on her face. I took a few seconds to look at her. She looked like something off of a runway or a strip tease and all I wanted to do was throw her over my shoulder and take her home and throw her in her room, close and lock the door and refuse to let her out until she's more dressed. The last time I saw Bella she was still just a kid with a dream. Now she's morphed into a woman and I missed it because I was gone. My newborn stage unfortunately lasted a lot longer than Carlisle thought it would, and by that time they had already thought that I was dead for four years and Rosalie thought that it might be a good idea to just not go back. She didn't want me hurting because I had missed so much of Bella's life. I never told anyone what Bella could do. I never talked about it. I let them continue to think that she had been a normal person the whole time. I was pulled out of my thoughts, by my mate's hand on my shoulder. I looked over and laid my hand over hers, looking back at Bella. I noticed that she had taken of the jacket and was talking to Victoria and James. I saw Peter came up behind her and I realized when I saw her jump into his arms and kiss him like her life depended on it, that he was her present. He was here for her. I walked over to them with the rest of my family falling behind, Rosalie always a step behind me slightly.

"Thank you Vicky, and thank you James. This is the best surprise ever." She said clinging to Peter like her life depended on it. I couldn't help feeling protective of her with that outfit on. I did what came naturally and I don't think it was the best idea I've ever had.

"Bella did dad really let you out of the house in that?" I asked. She turned around and grabbed Peter's hand. She glared at all of us but her glare stayed on me and Rosie the longest.

"Yes asshole he did, although I don't see how it's any of your business anymore." She hissed. That hurt. I only wanted what was best for her and I did what I thought was best. I never really took her into consideration and just did what I felt was best and I knew that above all Bella would never forgive. It hurt to see my little sister hate me. I felt Rose tense and I knew that this was going to get out of hand with one of them hurt.

"Now look here Bel…" Rose had started to say, but before she could get much further Bells cut her off.

"No, you listen here you conceited egotistically, horribly stereotypical, bleach blonde bitch, I don't answer to whores who're the cause of my older brother's life." She snarled at Rose her hand grasping Peter's slightly tighter than before. It took me a second to register what she said. Then it hit me. She really hated me. She went as far as to insult my mate, and I retaliated, my instincts screaming at me to protect my mate.

"That is no way to talk to my mate and your sister." I snarled right back at her. I knew that being mean to her would not have the desired effect but I couldn't help it. I had to protect my mate, even if I felt guilty about snarling at my little sister. Bella did the one thing I knew was the end of the conversation. She was going to put her two cents in and then she would walk away. She straightened even more and her face went blank. Even I couldn't tell what she was feeling. She had gotten better at her poker face and I couldn't read her, which meant she was really upset.

"She will never be my sister just like you will never again be my brother because my brother always put me and our family over anyone else, including whores. You just keep choosing everyone but me, and that just shows me that my real brother died the day the venom stopped his heart from beating. You have an entirely new family and so do I. Never again will I talk to you or your stupid tramp of a mate. Which reminds me… so much keeping your promise. You remember don't you? The one you signed in blood. Oh, but I forgot you lose your memories in the change and I just seem to be the memory that got lost. Must be nice to be able to forget those that used to mean most to you just so you can easily move on. Unfortunately for me, I won't be able to forget, but I'll be damned if I try to remember. You stay away from me and I can promise I will stay away from you." Her face may not have shown or given anything away, but her voice said it all. Her voice could have made even the coldest place a hundred degrees colder. I watched as she let go of Peter's hand and grab her backpack before she turned on her heel and headed to her class. As soon as she got to the door and had her hand on the door her head was down and she turned her head toward us slightly before she whispered, "I hope that one day, I'll be the one to tear you apart and burn the pieces to send you to hell where you belong." I watched her open the door, and walk through it, her words burning me worse than any fire could ever. My shoulders sagged and I felt Rose put her hand on me. I brushed her off and headed to class, suddenly to tired to deal with any of their crap. I didn't want to deal with Rose constantly asking if I was okay. I didn't want to deal with Jasper pushing false feelings into me. I didn't want to listen to Edward talk about if only he could hear her he'd tell me how to fix it, or have Alice tell me everything will be fine because she's seen it. But what I really couldn't deal with is the fact that she had her friends who had been family to her when I couldn't and they had taken my place. I couldn't face the fact that Bella wanted me dead and if given the chance it could happen. I just didn't want to face it. Just as I was about to reach the room I made a split second decision and I decided that I would go see my mom. I knew that Alice would see it eventually but because I hadn't planned on it before hand then she wouldn't see it until it was too late.

**Bella's point of view**

I had just sat down in homeroom when I saw Victoria and Peter glide into this class. I was too stressed to even think of talking to either of them. Thankfully they understood this and Peter being the most amazing man ever started to rub my shoulders. I sighed heavily and slumped a little putting my head in my hands.

"How did everything get so out of hand?" I asked, not really sure that I wanted an answer. Peter rubbed my neck softly.

"It's because you're so stubborn, sweetheart." Peter said softly, and I sighed.

"How can I forgive him though? After everything I had to go through alone; when I stayed up late at night waiting for him to come back. I stayed up almost every night for two years waiting for him to tuck me in like he promised. He never came back and I spent this whole time thinking it was because he didn't to deal with me anymore. Then to find out that he was a vampire the whole time. Then it makes me think that he never came back because he didn't want to deal with the fact that I was different. How do I know that the whole time I was growing up, when he was around, that he didn't do it simply because of his brotherly duty? How do I know that he doesn't regret the fact that I was ever born?" I said pathetically looking up with Peter, tears forming in my eyes.

**Peter's Point of view**

The look on her face when she looked at me broke my heart. I've never in the eight years that I've known her ever seen her cry, or any where near it. I know that she did when she was younger but I've never seen her cry, and looking at her almost doing it right now because of her brother.

"Babe, please don't cry." I said wiping the few straight tears. I bent my head down to hers, and gently pressed my lips to hers. She responded instantly, wrapping an arm around my neck to keep me with her. I sighed when I heard the final bell ring. I un-wrapped Bella from me and sat her down. I took the seat next to her and I looked at Victoria. She nodded her head to let me know that it was alright. I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder and she leaned into me and sighed. I looked down at her and smiled softly. What she didn't know was that she was my mate and Jasper's mate. This wasn't common with vampires but when it happened you knew not to mess with it because it could cause three times the destruction. I listened to the teacher taking attendance before she just sat back and let us have the rest of the half hour to ourselves. "Bella, what class do you have next?" I asked gently.

"I have math." She handed me her new schedule that Victoria got for Bella because they had, had her in the same classes every day without classes that she would need. She handed me her schedule that had every class on it, and I looked it over. I smiled when I saw that, thankfully, we were placed in all the same classes. I showed Victoria the schedule and she cursed softly. I looked at her schedule and noticed that she had all but one class with Bella and that was health. I laughed and she told James. Turns out James has the same schedule as Victoria.

"Well babe it looks like you're stuck with us because we're in all of your classes except for James and Victoria. They have Home Ec. instead of health." She chuckled.

"That would explain the colorful language." She sighed before she snuggled deeper into me. I saw her close her eyes and I knew she wasn't physically tired, but emotionally. Bella put everything she had in Emmett coming back and he never did. She also wasted four years on a guy that ended up treating her like crap. It's what made Bella and I so close in the first place, and what also helped cement her relationship with Caius. We all know he is a mean mother fucker, but when he found out what happened to Bella, he realized that what he went through didn't seem nearly as bad when he saw how broken she was. Thankfully the douche was nowhere near us, but I have a feeling that he isn't going to be gone for long. I have a bad feeling about this.

**Bella's point of view**

Today was one of the most difficult days I've had so far. Lunch was not a happy affair. Rose was pissed because it was apparently it was my fault that her douche of a husband went and ran off because he couldn't handle facing his little sister again, and I told her as much. I knew when Peter said we should eat outside something was going to happen.

_**Flashback**_

_Peter, Victoria, James, Angela, and I had finally gotten situated at a table outside when Rosalie stormed out, the rest of the family following her. She stomped over to our table looking like she just found out that a hair was out of place before she stopped before me and Peter, as I was sitting on his lap._

"_So you enjoy ruining your brother's life?" She screeched. I quickly covered my ears from the sheer pitch of her screech. Peter chuckled behind me._

"_I no longer have a brother and you have four seconds to calm down before I make you calm down. My shriek is a hell of a lot worse than yours is and with your vampire hearing I bet you'd just love to be acquainted with it. You're one of the lucky few who hasn't heard it yet." I snarled at her. That just seemed to rile her up more._

"_Why are you so adamant about believing you don't have a brother? Of course you have a brother. I married him for God's sake!" I tensed more and more with each word that came out of her mouth. Peter put a hand on my shoulder, and I felt Jasper trying to push calmness towards me, I shook Peter off and threw the calm back at Jasper with a huge wave of white, hot, seething anger. I stood up, and I heard Victoria mutter 'you've done it now'. Rosalie looked a little alarmed when I got even closer to her. I grabbed her by the collar and brought her down to my level, seeing as she was a good five inches taller than me even in heels._

"_Now listen here and listen good, I have no brother. He died the day venom was injected into his veins. He broke all his promises, especially the one that was signed in blood, but my guess is that he never told you about that. Why would he when I was no longer important to him. He had a chance to start over and I don't blame him for taking it. The thing is, that now that he's taken it I want nothing to do with that piece of shit. I never thought he'd go for the stereotypical big boob, small brain, bleach blonde whore that he has with you, but I guess I don't know him like I thought." I shoved her off and watched her stumble back a bit at the force of the punch._

"_Why are you condemning him for something that wasn't his fault? I'm the one that took him to Carlisle to be changed because I was afraid that I wouldn't have enough strength and that I would drain him dry. If you're going to blame anyone blame me!"_

"_Oh don't worry, I already blame you, and Carlisle. You took away my chance to have my brother with me every step of the way! It's your fault that he never came back like he should have. I should have been able to see him if you had just let him DIE!" I shrieked the last word so high that the vampires flinched but Angela just looked around, confused. "I told you that I was worse than you."_

"_What do you mean you would have seen him? If I had let him die you would never have seen him again."_

"_That's not true, I would have seen him. He would have been able to tuck me in and read to me like he promised. He would have been there every step of the way and you took that from him, so believe me when I say I hate you both equally!"I was breathing heavy, trying to calm myself down._

"_What do you mean you would have seen him?" She asked again._

"_I would have seen his ghost!" I yelled without really thinking of what I was saying. I heard them all gasp and I realized just a second to late my mistake._

"_You would have… would have seen his… his ghost?"I looked away from her and to Peter to see him nodding at me encouragingly. I turned back to her and took a deep breath._

"_Yes, I would have seen his ghost. Every woman on my mom's side of the family can do it. I can also feel the energy of a ghost and can tell when there is one nearby." I sighed heavily and threw myself onto Peter's lap once more._

"_Does your bro…" I hissed and she back tracked. "Does Emmett know that you can do this?"_

"_Of course he knows you moron! He was the one to make me feel like I actually belonged here, when I saw people that other people didn't. You have no idea how hard it was, being able to see ghosts and not being able to tell people. In kindergarten I had a friend named Evelyn and she had died of cancer not even a month after school had started. She had died in the classroom and the thing about ghosts is that the place where they die is usually the place that they 'haunt'. Yes, they can follow people if there is a really strong attachment but normally they find it easier and more normal to stay in the place that they died because they don't have to think about staying there. They are just automatically there. Anyway, as I was saying, Evelyn and I were good friends. I mean sure we knew each other for a very short amount of time but we just clicked. It's like a friendship that seemingly starts out of nothing and it's one that would last a lifetime. It's the type of friendship that in twenty years if someone asks how you met, you just look at each other and tell the person who asked I don't know. Anyway like I was saying she died in that classroom._

" _I thought that she had just been asleep because when I saw her the next morning she looked fine. I talked to her, I could even touch her although no one else in my family had even been able to touch a ghost. You're physically not supposed to be able to, but I could. When I would talk to her my teacher just thought that I was talking to my imaginary friend, but I had asked Evelyn if she wanted to come over for cookies. She said okay, and we rode the bus to my house. I got off the bus holding hands with her and I walked right to the front door and I called for my mom. I told her Evelyn was here. She came running out panicking and I thought it was because I did something wrong. As soon as she saw that I was freaking out, she straightened out and said hi to Evelyn. By the time Emmett came home from school, Evelyn and I were in the front yard playing catch. It didn't seem to faze him though. He just kept on walking into the house. It didn't bother him that the ball would stop in mid-air and all of a sudden get thrown back. He came over gave me a kiss on the head and waved in the general direction of Evelyn. I know now that they were indulging me until Evelyn would eventually get to tired and go back to the school._

"_That night when I was in bed my mom came in and proceeded to tell me that Evelyn had died and that I was seeing her ghost. The thing is though, how do you explain that when she saw them too? How do you tell a six year old that her best friend died and I could still see her? It's not normal now, nor was it normal then. You just don't tell your six year old kid that she can see dead people. I went to school the next day and told Evelyn and she started screaming and throwing things around. Needless to say we moved districts after that. Mom didn't want this coming back and biting me, so she packed us up and moved. She wanted it so that we could have a normal childhood and not one constantly bombarded with questions and accusations. Life was already hard because I had to hide part of who I was. My mom never wanted that for me, but she knew that I was always going to have this part of me, and I could tell even if she never said it out loud, that I was going to be special and life was only going to get that much harder." I sagged into Peter heavily, already almost dead weight in his lap. I felt even more emotionally drained than I had been when I went into homeroom. I just wasn't ready to deal with heavy emotional shit, and I didn't want to deal with it especially since it had to do with Emmett and his bitch Rose. Everyone throughout my story had been super quiet. No one knew that story, not even Vicky, James, or Peter. _

"_So yah I would have seen him. I was up every day and every night until my body said that I had to sleep. I waited up for Emmett every night with the covers un-tucked, and whatever story I wanted him to read that night. At first I couldn't make it through the night, but after a month I was able to stay up four days before my body would shut down. I stayed up like that for two and a half years before I realized that he wasn't coming back. I had waited and waited and waited for him to keep his promise that he would come and tuck me in and read me a story just like my dad did. Even when my parents' divorced dad would always call before bedtime and he kept a copy of every book I liked read before bed just so he could read me a story. Emmett would be in the room too, to take the phone from me when I fell asleep. He would tuck me in like dad and dad would read the book. I was and still am daddy's little princess, just like Emmett was always momma's little man. You took him from me, and everything he promised. He knew very early on that vampires and things existed, and it was because of me. By the time I was four I had already had two vampires try to eat me, so he had no choice but to know about it. I have always been intertwined with your world because it was destined to be my world to. Funny thing is, now I just wish I was normal and an only child because maybe then I would never have gotten hurt, my heart would never have been broken, and I would never have been used and abused by someone I trusted." I looked up at all of them. "If you'll excuse me, I have class. Peter stood up and set me on my feet before gently leading me away a second before the bell rang."_

_**End Flashback**_

I never did look back to see their faces. I couldn't do it. I didn't want to. The rest of the day had passed by in a blur and I went home, peeled off my skirt, and laid in bed holding Peter until sleep took me, not waking up until the next morning.


	8. Reconnecting and Truths

The Necromancer

Chapter Seven- Reconnecting and truths

**Emmett's Point of View**

I had been running for a couple hours before I got a call from Alice. I ignored the call. I wanted answers and I plan on getting them. I know that one person who will always give me answers is Renee, my mother. I was her little boy, and I knew that she held me above Bella and Bella was okay with that because dad did the same with her. I know we bother never had a problem with the extra attention the other got because we were both aware from a very early age that our parents loved us both, so much. My phone rang again and I pulled it out and answered it.

"I'm not coming back Alice." I growled into the receiver.

"I know you're not but I'm calling to let you know that Bella told us some of what happened. She is really upset at Rose for taking you away and I know you want me to tell you but I can't. This is something both your mom has to tell you and when you get back it's also something that you have to hear from Bella. You're not going to be happy about what you hear and you're going to be so upset and hurt over it along with guilty but I want you to know that I've seen that it gets better and this vision is set in stone. It's one of the most crystal clear visions I've ever had and the clearer they are the more likely they are to happen." I smiled slightly when she said things would get better. "Be at her house by six tonight because her husband will have just left and it will give her thirty minutes to calm herself before he gets home." I sighed. I knew I had to thank Alice for all that she was doing for me especially for not telling me to come home. I didn't want to say it out loud so the next best thing would be to buy something for her. "Oh, I'm just going to love what you get me Emmett, and I want it in pink, not blue." She said.

"Stupid future seeing pixie." I mumbled.

"Love you too Emmett." She sighed happily into the phone. "I have to go Edward's coming and I should tell you before we hang up. Jasper's not very happy with you. Also Rose misses you and she has more in common with Rose than you would ever want. I've already seen that particular conversation take place and I don't wish it on anyone."

"What do you mean Alice? Surely what happened to her? I mean it can't be that bad, although I have no idea what happened to her that she would have in common with Rosalie because Rose has had some pretty fucked up shit happen to her and I swear if anyone did anything like that to Bella I would kill them faster than you could say the smallest world in the English language. Wait a minute Alice, it's not bad is it?" I waited for Alice to say something, anything that would make it so I didn't have to worry so much, but all I heard was silence.

"You'll find out Emmett but I can't be the one to tell you. You need to focus on your mom right now and how to keep her calm. She'll think that you're a ghost at first but you're going to have to explain that you're not. Do it gently. Let her get used to the idea that you're back and that you're alive… sort of. Anyway I have to go. Edward's expecting me, and Jasper is also freaking out because Peter and Bella seem to be together although I don't understand it because I saw Bella and Jasper together and I still see it but now there's more to it." She continued talking as she hung up and all I could do was listen to the dial tone and look at my phone wondering what the hell was wrong with Alice. Shaking my head, I closed my phone and put it in my pocket before I continued running.

I watched as Phil left mom and as they were hugging I took a moment to watch her. She was wearing a flowing top that had red and blue in it with a pair of jeans some bracelets and red shoes. A gleam caught my eye and my eyes went to the source immediately. There on her left finger where dad's ring used to be was a huge rock. Okay well not huge by my Rosie's standards but it was still something that would have cost a small fortune for a human man as young as Phil. I watched her watch him go with a look of sadness on her face as he quickly gave her a gentle kiss before he told her he'd be back soon, and I knew that to be the complete truth because of what Alice told me. I waited until I was sure he was out of sight before I walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Coming!" I heard. Those eleven seconds were the longest seconds in my entire life. I had never wanted to run any more than I did then, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. She opened the door and froze when she looked up.

"Can I come in?" I asked. She just nodded and moved slightly and I walked in slowly. I heard her close the door and waited until she was in my line of sight.

"Why are you here? How are you here? How come Bella and I couldn't see you? Why are you coming now? Where the hell have you been?" She said getting loud with each word she said. I reached out and grasped her hand.

"Mom, slow it down. I'm here; I'm alive. Carlisle changed me because my mate Rosalie brought me to him because she knew she wasn't strong enough to change me herself. I wanted to come home mom, really I did, but I couldn't because my newborn years took longer than supposed to. Instead of lasting just a year it lasted three years. By that time you guys already thought I was gone and Rose thought that maybe it would be best because you already went through the grieving process and I didn't want to hurt you anymore. Alice would have told me if anything had happened to you because I had her tell me how you were doing. I promise mom, I wanted to come, but I couldn't put you in any danger. I would never have forgiven myself if I had even thought of attacking you or Bella, or anyone that was important to you." I watched as she retracted her hand from mine and all I could do was watch as she absorbed the information. She paced back and forth mumbling to herself quietly.

"Is Bella talking to you?" She asked as she sat on the couch. I sighed and sat across from her in the chair.

"Unfortunately, no. She refuses to have anything to do with me, and I understand, but I just wish that things were back to the way they were before I was changed. I almost want to say that I was never changed but I could never do that to Rose. I love her and she is my mate." I put my head in my hands.

"She feels like you betrayed her." I looked up at her.

"What are you talking about? I would never betray Bella." I cried indignantly at what she was implying.

"In her eyes that's exactly what you did when things went down with Kaezar." My eyes opened wide at what she was implying and then what Alice said came back, _"This is something both your mom has to tell you and when you get back it's also something that you have to hear from Bella. You're not going to be happy about what you hear and you're going to be so upset and hurt over it along with guilty." _My head swam with the possibilities of what it could be. "You weren't there for her when things went south with him. Peter was though, and I thank whatever deity that's out there every day that he managed to save Bella."

"Mom, what happened to Bella?" Mom sighed and ran her hand through her hair. A nervous habit that Bella and I both inherited from her.

"She was used and abused, for lack of a better term. I mean I sat there and watched her go through so much. She met him awhile after you had 'died'. Well actually you knew him, but Bella got to know him after you disappeared. You know he was like your best friend? He was the one that always had the guitar with him. Well after you 'died' Bella asked him to finish teaching her what you had neglected to teach her." She paused and I was thrown back to when I was with Kaezar a week before my birthday.

_**Flashback**_

"_So what's up with always ditching me dude? I mean really? It's getting kind of old." Kaezar said as he fixed his guitar case strap, fitting it more securely on his shoulder._

"_Dude, I told you that I was teaching my little sister how to play the guitar. You know how important she is to me. She's my best friend. Sorry dude, but you don't come close to her." I said throwing a man punch to his shoulder to let him know that I was joking._

"_I don't want to compete with a sibling dude. So how is she coming along? Is she getting any better?"_

"_Man, she's picking it up so fast. She wants to go further but I don't really want her to learn that fast. I want her to be comfortable with the chords before I even think about moving her onto songs and things like that and I haven't even finished teaching her all the chords. She knows that we have to take a break until I come back from my hunting trip."_

"_Yeah, by the way when do you leave to go on that trip? I now it's soon, but when? I want to be able to give you my present before you leave." Kaezar said, as we walked through the front door of my house._

"_Ma, I'm home and I have a friend with me." My mom popped her head out of the kitchen doorway._

"_Hello sweetie, Bella's going to be home soon so I need you to keep the cursing to a minimum. It's bad enough that she picked up the s word. I don't really need her picking up anything worse than that." I walked over and kissed mom on the forehead._

"_I'll try ma. I can't make promises because I hardly think before I speak." She chuckled pushing me away from her as she walked back into the kitchen._

"_I know sweetie. Dinner will be ready soon, by the way so when Bella gets home I'm going to have her set the table. Is your friend staying over?" I nodded as I pushed Kaezar up to my room._ _We stayed up there just messing around with chords. I heard Bella come home and knew that dinner was going to be in a little bit. Not even ten minutes later I heard mom call up to us to let us know that dinner was ready. We ran down the stairs pushing each other making it a competition. With me having the larger frame he couldn't really pass by me without harming himself and I knew that he wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize his guitar playing. I smiled as Bella ran to me and gave me a hug, and I kissed her forehead before I let her go._

"_Hey shorty, how was school?"_

"_It was okay except that Janet put gum in my hair. I don't see why she has to be so immature. I mean who still puts gum in peoples' hair?" She huffed. I looked at her and noticed that her hair was in fact two inches shorter._

"_Well why did she stick her gum in your hair?" I asked._

"_Because Johnny was talking to me and she was jealous because she likes Johnny. I don't like Johnny though. I had to hit him during lunch because he wouldn't leave me alone. I think that was the reason she stuck the gum in my hair." I smiled as she crossed her arms and huffed again. "I don't know why she was so upset. I mean, really broken noses don't take long to heal."_

"_You didn't tuck your thumb in right? Just like I taught you?" I sternly asked._

"_Yes father." She said exasperatedly. _

"_Hey be thankful that I drilled that into your head or you would be sporting a broken thumb." I replied nudging her shoulder. She smiled and nudged me back._

"_I know. Thank you." We sat down and started passing around the food._

"_So Emmett, are you excited about your hunting trip?" Mom asked putting more potatoes on my plate._

"_I am. I cannot wait to go. I can bring a couple of friends right?"_

"_Of course you can. It's your birthday." She said in a voice that told me she was a little shocked that I asked._

"_Emmett don't go. I have a bad feeling that you won't be coming home if you go." Bella said._

"_Don't worry squirt. I'll be back before you really have a chance to miss me." I patted her arm before going back to my food._

"_But Emmett, I have a really bad feeling and you know I'm usually right about this. I don't want you to go and not come back. What will happen if you get hurt?" Her voice thick with tears._

"_You're going to have to trust me that no matter what I'm going to come back to you." I replied gently._

"_But you won't Emmett and I __**know**__ you won't. I just know it!" She pushed herself out of her chair and ran out of the kitchen. I watched her go, knowing that nothing I could say was going to change her mind. I was just going to have to prove it. I looked at Kaezar and saw that he was looking at the kitchen door seemingly deep in thought._

_**End Flashback**_

Looking back I can see that Kaezar had a sadistic look on his face, and closer inspection of the memory reminds me of a man willing to do anything to win the race. I growled low in my throat, wanting nothing more than to get my hands on that son of a bitch and tear his dick off.

"See you think that it's bad, but you weren't there to save her. I remember going to the hospital after they found her, and the only thing she would say was, 'he didn't save me, he promised. He said he'd protect me.' Emmet she kept repeating that until I finally told them to sedate her because she wasn't getting better. I am thankful every single day Peter was there for her because she was so broken. She put on such a strong front to keep us from knowing, and she did a really good job, but the thing that never changed was Peter would always find her in some bar and would bring her home piss ass drunk because she wanted to forget. I honestly thought that I was going to lose another child, except this time, this child was going to take her own life. If you look closely at her arms, you can see the faint scars." Mom was crying by this point, so I got up and walked over and wrapped my arms around her. She clung to me like I was the only thing keeping her here, and maybe right now I am.

It was a couple of minutes before she took a deep breath and let go of me. She wiped her eyes, and we sort of just sat there in silence. I sat there waiting for her to break the silence even though I was stuck in my own head. I couldn't believe that my best friend had raped my sister. After everything I taught her to help her protect herself, she still got hurt. I wanted to be mad at her but I knew that it wasn't her fault. I should have been there and I wasn't because I was too busy being a vampire and fucking my mate to even come and check on her. I heard a car coming up the drive.

"Emmett I want you to come and see me again, but I think that you need to get home. I don't want to have Phil pass out. You can go out the back door. I want you to come and visit me again, okay? Don't be a stranger. I still have to tell Phil and I'll let you know when I tell him." She told me her number and I was out the back door before Phil even opened the car door. "Bye Emmett, I love you." Was the last thing I heard before was out of range.

**Skip to when Emmett is back in Forks.**

I walked into the house, and walked straight up to my room. I didn't even care that everyone was looking at me with worried looks. I just went to my room and stripped before getting into the shower. I stood there letting everything finish sinking in, and not even a moment later I felt hands going around my waist.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rose asked.

"I left her Rosie." I whispered. "I left her and she was hurt in the worst possible way and if I had just been there then none of it would have happened, no matter what I should have been there to protect her." Rose moved so that she was in front of me. She took a look at my face and she knew what I was talking about. She knew what had happened and just like that everything became that much more real. I fell to my knees and Rose went with me. She just held me as I laid there sobbing. I couldn't believe that I had been such a bad brother. After everything I had promised I still managed to let her down. I don't remember much of that night, but I didn't know how I would ever be able to face Bella at school.


	9. It's fun and games till the truth comes

The Necromancer

Chapter Eight – It's fun and games till the truth comes out

**Bella's Point of View**

I was not a happy person waking up. Peter woke me up and hour earlier because I needed to take a shower before I could start getting ready. After my shower I looked outside and saw that it was going to be a warm day. The sun wasn't going to be shining but it wasn't going to rain either. I walked into my room in my towel because I forgot to grab my clothes. I saw that Peter had made my bed and had my school things together for me. He left a note on my pillow telling me that I was to ride my bike to school today. I smiled because I knew he wanted me to wear my leather pants.

I went to my dresser and pulled on a thong before I dropped my towel and walked into my closet getting my leather pants. I grabbed a pair of ankle socks first and put them on and then put on my pants. I looked around my closet before I found the perfect shirt. It was a new moine 2962 black intoxicating cropped halter top. I put that on and adjusted my boobs so that the shirt held them just right. I decided that besides my chain cuff bracelet I was going to have my jewelry star themed. I put on the Yochi star bracelet on and my Candi's Zebra Print and crystal rock star ring on my right middle finger. I put on the matching necklace that went with my Yochi bracelet. I put in my belly ring and tongue ring and put on my belt. I threw my earrings on before I walked to the shoe portion of my closet to put on my thigh high leather five inch heels. I made sure that my leather pants were tucked into the boots before I zipped them up. I grabbed my lace sleeved leather riding jacket. I walked into the bathroom and did my eyes in a smoky eye, black shadow, liner, and mascara, with the liner on the top and bottom lid. I put on some clear gloss. I walked back into my room and threw my phone into my pocket. I grabbed my sunglasses and my bike keys. I walked down the stairs and saw that I had fifteen minutes until I had to leave. I looked at the table and saw that dad was staring at me over his paper.

"Wow." Was all he said. I laughed at him before I grabbed a pop tart and a glass of milk, and sat across from him.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked innocently. He set down his paper and looked at me again.

"I had no idea that you grew up. I miss you being a child." He said with a reminiscent smile.

"It's alright daddy. I should have eased you into my wardrobe. You don't hang out with the super natural as long as I have and not pick up their dress habits." He smiled wider.

"It's alright Bells. Alright well I'm off to work." He came over and kissed my forehead before he walked out of the house. I finished eating and cleaned up before I walked out of the house and to my bike. I lifted the seat and put my bag in it. I threw my leg over it the seat and kicked the kick stand up. I put my sunglasses on and started the bike. I backed out and was speeding down the road to the high school. It didn't take me long and I pulled in and parked right in the same space that Peter was in. He was talking to Jasper. He stopped the minute I pulled up. I put the stand down and looked at him and I threw my leg over my bike. I saw that his eyes were darkening at a very rapid pace. I walked the few short feet to him.

"Do you like it Captain?" I asked as I turned around slowly. I growled and pulled me against him, winding his hand in my hair before he attacked my lips with urgency. I moaned and brought a hand to tangle in his hair. He wrapped his other arm around me pulling me closer to him. I felt him against my stomach, and moaned a little louder. In the back of my mind I noticed that someone coughed but I ignored it and let Peter continue his assault. His hand snaked down and grabbed hold of my leather clad ass giving it a gentle squeeze. I thrust my hips and I felt Peter getting pulled away. I whimpered at the loss of contact. I opened my eyes and noticed that both Jasper and Peter had very large bulges in the front of their pants. Peter being the crass mother fucker that he is grabbed his dick and made his boner less noticeable. Jasper shrugged before doing the same thing. I laughed at them before I walked and grabbed my bag. I noticed that James was the one who had pulled Peter off of me. I hugged him and Victoria before I turned around to see who all was here. I noticed that the Cullens were once again looking in our direction but I noticed that none of them looked to be in a good mood. Rose was looking at me with pity and Emmett was looking at me with sorrow-filled eyes. I glared before throwing my bag over my shoulder and looking back to my group.

"I fucking love you bitch." Peter exclaimed as he brought me towards him again. This kiss was chaste but filled with just as much passion.

"Mmm, I love it when you're forceful." I whispered in his ear. I knew that even though I whispered it the vampires still heard what I said. I didn't care because there was no one that mattered around anyway. Well I did care about my brother but there wasn't much that I was going to do because he betrayed me in the worst way possible. I thought that he was always going to be there for me and instead I get the worst wakeup call in the planet. I realized that he didn't care the second I got raped and he didn't come to my aid. He had always been there when I needed him before. Always he had never missed anything. He was with me throughout everything that happened. He always knew. I remember the time that I broke my leg and he was there not even five minutes later telling me that he had a feeling that I needed him. Maybe it was because it was his friend that was doing to raping but I don't think that he would have allowed it to happen because he always said that he would put me ahead of them. I had always come first compared to everyone else, and now he had his mate. He failed to check on me, even though he could have come. There was no way I was going to feel bad about ignoring that bastard. Peter just kissed the side of my head as though he knew what I was thinking and looking up at him I knew he did. He understood.

I grabbed Peter's hand and we made our way to the first class of the day.

**Skip to Lunch**

"I can't believe you did that!" Angela exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"What she completely had it coming. She called me a bitch and I was not about to let her get away with it." I held my hands up in defense. "Besides, the bitch needed a wakeup call. I am not about to take her shit for any reason whatsoever."

"Bella, you can't just hit Lauren Mallory in the face unless you want her dad to come down on you. He's like a lawyer or something." She said.

"Yeah, well it looks like daddy's going to have to pay for another nose job. Really, she should be thanking me, I mean that nose was not getting her anywhere. Maybe now she can get a nose that looks semi-natural on her." Angela nodded her head in agreement. We walked through the cafeteria doors, and a hush went through the crowd. I scoffed, and turned to look for Peter.

"How is it that you didn't get in trouble?"

"Because she's the one that threw the first swing. I just happen to have better aim then she does." Angela laughed.

"Ain't that the truth." I spotted Peter sitting with the Cullens, and I noticed that they all seemed to be sitting there somberly, as though someone just died. I looked at everyone gathered at that table and noticed that Victoria and James were there and they looked like they were about to cry. I walked over to them, the sound in the cafeteria thankfully gaining in volume. The clicking of my heels sounded like the ticking of a bomb waiting to go off with every step that I took. The closer I got the more the clicking got louder. "Hey Vicky, hey James, what's shakin' bacon?" They looked at me with a look akin to pity. Something was wrong. I could feel it and I had no idea what it could possibly be. Maybe they found out that one of our friends died. I mean it is a good possibility considering half the people that got together couldn't stand each other because they had different diets. Some people fed off animals, some people fed off the sick, some fed off criminals, and some fed of innocent, but no one, and I mean NO ONE… fed off children. The Volturi had made it a law because there was always a chance that they might grow a conscience, stop feeding and then we would be stuck with an immortal child and that is something that no one wants to deal with because once an immortal child is made they have to immediately be destroyed and that is not a job anyone enjoys doing. Not even the most ruthless of the Volturi.

They shook their heads and Victoria stood up and walked out of the room, a tad faster than a human would, and James just shook his head at the Cullens and got up and went after her. I looked at from the Cullens to Peter. They just looked down while Peter stood up. He got out of his seat, grabbed my hand, and began to drag me out of the cafeteria.

"Peter what the hell if wrong with you?" I said not really struggling to get out of his grip because I knew that right now he was being serious. He ignored me but began to pull me harder and faster out of the building. He led me outside to my bike. He grabbed the keys out of my pocket and he threw his leg over and started the truck. I got on behind him holding my bag securely in one arm while the other one went to wrap around his waist. He peeled out of the drive way and all I could do was bury my head and wait while he drove us to our unknown destination.

I felt the bike start to slow down and I lifted my head up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed pushing myself off the bike, letting my bag fall off my arm and looked at him. "What was so important that you had to drag me from school and take me to wherever we are?" I stopped and looked around. We were in a strongly wooded area and if I was right then we were a good ten or so miles from the school.

"They know." He whispered. I looked at him as though he was crazy. I'm starting to think he is.

"They know? They know what, that I'm a girl? That I am turning eighteen soon? What? What could they possibly know that would have you dragging me out to the woods, away from civilization?" I said sarcastically.

"Bella they _**know**_." He looked at me with eyes that seemed to beg me to understand. I felt as though ice water was just dumped on me. He couldn't be talking about what I thought he was talking about. There was no possible way. It just wasn't feasible. There was no way they could have found out. I mean, no one knows. Well I guess Peter, Victoria, James, and my mom. No one else knew. The only reason why Vicky, James, and my mom knew were because they people at the hospital told my mom, and Vicky and James overheard mom asking me about it. I told Peter. I told him everything, to how Kaezar was sweet at first, he told me that Emmett wanted him to take care of me, and then he started to subtly put me down.

At the time I had thought nothing of it but there was a part of me that knew something was wrong. But I couldn't let him go. He was the last link I had to my brother. He came back and my brother didn't. I had to hold out hope that Emmett was alive. Plus he seemed to love me, and I didn't want to lose that. God, I was so naïve. It built up from the insults. Eventually the insults weren't subtle and they weren't just insults at me. I remember when he threw the first punch.

_**Flashback**_

"_How could you be so stupid Bella?" Kaezar yelled, pacing back and forth in front of the couch. He threw his hands up. "How can you not even dress properly? Is it that hard?" I stood up._

"_What is wrong with you Kaezar? All you ever do anymore is yell at me and put me down. I'm through with this! I don't have to take your shit. Screw what Emmett said. This isn't worth it!" I turned and started to walk out of his house. He grabbed my hair before I made it to the door. He yanked me down, and shoved me on my knees._

"_We're not over till I say we are bitch. Do you understand me?" he screamed._

"_No, you don't get to tell me what to do! You're not my father, and as of right now, you are no longer my boyfriend!" I shouted back. He let go of my hair and I stood up. I looked him in the eye. "I don't know what the fuck got into you, but you better fix it if you want us to continue." I didn't even see him move and the next thing I knew he punched me and kicked me in the stomach until I was coughing up blood._

"_I said that we weren't over until I said we were, and I haven't said anything of the sort. Do you understand?" He growled. I laid there sobbing, not answering. He kicked me again. "I asked you a question, and when I ask a question I expect it to be answered. Now tell me, do you understand?" I nodded my head, yes, just wanting to escape. "Good girl. I'm sorry I had to hit you but you need to learn your place, and your place is beneath me so you will listen to what I say." I nodded again, afraid._

_**End flashback**_

It had gone on like that for months and eventually he wanted sex. When I told him I wasn't ready, it seemed like he understood but eventually I guess he got tired of it because he beat me until I was unconscious and took that from me too. I had invested everything in that relationship trying to get him to love me the way Phil loves my mom, but I never seemed to be good enough. I thank whatever god there is every day for Peter because he was my savior. He saved me from destroying myself, and he brought me back to the person I was before, except this was a better version. He made me a Bella 2.0 and I would spend the rest of my life making it up to him.

"How do you know they know?" I asked.

"Emmett told Rose and Alice saw the conversation between him and your mom, and then Edward heard it from Alice's mind and squealed to the rest of the family." Peter said.

"How did Vicky and James find out?" I asked eerily calm. Peter looked at me hesitantly, seeming to be contemplating telling me about it at all. "Tell me Peter! I have a right to know. That was my secret that got spilled, so talk!" Peter sighed.

"Carlisle called us to come over and confirm it. Granted I refused to speak but Edward was listening in I guess and as soon and they asked about it I couldn't help but think about when you were in the hospital confessing everything and thinking that it had been your fault. Do you remember that? It took me a long time before I got you to believe that what happened wasn't your fault." I was seething mad. I dug around for my phone, and once I had it I dialed mom's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Just who the FUCK do you think you are!" I screamed.

"Oh, hi sweetheart." She sighed.

"Don't you fucking hi sweetheart me bitch. Why the fuck did you tell him anything?"

"He had a right to know." She said, her voice rising a bit.

"HE HAD NO RIGHT TO KNOW! HE WASN'T THERE!" I shrieked.

"That's no reason. He is your brother." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I felt my eyes burn a bit.

"No mother. He is not my brother, just like from this moment on you are no longer my mother." I stated.

"I am your mother and I always will be." I laughed hollowly.

"Not anymore. I officially disown you." I told her. Before she could get in another word, I hung up and blocked her number. I turned to Peter. He looked a little frightened, but I didn't think about that. "Take me to the Cullens."

"I don't think…" I cut him off.

"Right now I don't care what you think, I am pissed at you and you might want to do as I say because if not, I'm going to take all of this out on you. I want answers and I want them now. So take me to their house Peter Whitlock." I said, staying calm. My eyes burned for a couple more seconds and I could see Peter nod as he looked at me with a fearful expression. He grabbed all of my stuff and put it in the seat before he straddled the bike. I got on also, forgoing a helmet when he offered it to me. The drive was short and the closer we got the more my anger started to build. The burning in my eyes got worse the angrier I got, but I paid it no mind. I felt Peter park, and I opened my eyes. I hadn't even noticed they closed. Everything seemed to be sharper, cleaner, more vibrant. I heard Peter gasp, but I only looked around to see if they were home. I strained my ears and could hear everyone was in the house and I heard Peter warn everyone that I was not in a good mood. I shrieked a little and my eyes stopped burning. I walked past the living room windows and if I had bothered to look in I would have noticed that my eyes had gone completely black with a red pupil. My heals clicked on the concrete as I walked up to their house. I pushed the door open and didn't care when I heard the wall behind it crack with the force. I looked around the room until my eyes landed on Edward, and my vision went red. I saw everyone flinch when they looked at me. I didn't care. My sights were on Edward. He told. He ruined everything.

"Bella." I heard a tentative voice call my name. I turned to the source, and noticed that Emmett was a little bit in front of everybody.

"You! You did this to me. You ruined everything. You just had to go see that loose mouthed little bitch didn't you? You just couldn't stay away!" I growled.

"Fuck," I heard Peter say. "This is not good. Her eyes shouldn't be glowing now. It's too soon." I paid Peter little mind.

"Bella, I just wanted to know why you hate me, and now I understand and can spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He said. I laughed, and everyone flinched again.

"You think it's that simple don't you, you self-righteous bastard! You think that you can find out what you did, apologize and everything is going to be okay. Well you're wrong. It changes nothing. That bitch is now out of my life, and in a moment you will be too, I will make good on my promise of being the one to send you to hell, but first I have to take care of the other little snitch. Just because he can read peoples' minds doesn't mean he should give out all that information… right Edward?" I sneered turning to the disgusting piece of filth. He audibly gulped. I smirked. "Are you afwaid Edwad? Are you afwaid of a wittle girl?" I taunted in a baby voice. "Because I'm about to turn you into ash, and Emmett will be next, but you? I'm going to take my time. I'm going to dismember you and then I'm going to tear your flesh off one strip at a time, and then I'm going to bury some pieces all over the world, and others, well, I'll just burn them." I smirked. I saw a shiver go down his spine, when I smelt it. The sweetest smell, I ever had the pleasure of smelling. I breathed deeply and sighed in content. "I love the smell of fear, but I especially love it as I tear you apart." And with that I lunged at him. I immediately tore off his arms, and then his legs so he couldn't get up. I sat on his torso as I took his arm, and started to slowly tear off his fingers. First his fingernails and then his actual fingers. I smiled wickedly as I took each one off. I looked up to see why no one was stopping me and I noticed that they all looked horrified. I smiled showing off my canines running my tongue over them, noticing how they seemed longer. I watched them watch me tear off Edward's last finger and noticed how they all flinched drastically. I frowned when I noticed that Edward wasn't screaming anymore. I looked at his face and realized he passed out. "Fuckin' pussy couldn't even take the pain. What a fucking wimp." I said disgustedly. I pushed myself off him and noticed that his venom had started pooling around his battered body. "He seriously has a low tolerance for pain." I spit on his body and felt my fang cut my lip. I reveled in the pain. I noticed that everyone else had tensed. I licked my lip catching the drop of blood with my tongue and it tasted heavenly.

"So it's true." Carlisle said. "She really is it. I thought they were finished after the last one decided that she didn't want it and passed away." Everyone looked at me with a renewed look of fear. Jasper however had a look akin to pride in his eyes.

"She will be magnificent." He whispered. Peter nodded his agreement.

**Jasper's Point of View**

Watching Bella go off on Edward was a wonderfully gratifying experience. She was a sight to behold when she slammed into the house. Peter had come in to warn us that she was upset that we all had found out and because she was his mate he was not going to keep anything from her. I understood where he was coming from because I knew that if I had Bella then I would not be a chicken shit and keep things from her. I would want her to go into everything with the full knowledge that she needs, and I know that telling her that everyone knew about what happened was something she needed to know especially since we found out and she never told any of us.

She looked fierce. Her white hair blowing and her eyes blazing. If I thought she was hot before she was smokin' when she slammed into the house. Her eyes entire eyes were black except for the red slit like pupil. They weren't the full height of the pupil. They were normal pupil size but they were slits. She looked fuckin' sexy in all that leather. If I could fuck her right now I would take her. She's ruined me for any other person… women and men alike… and we weren't even mates yet. Wait, did I just say yet? I felt around for the emotions that Peter was giving off because I knew that he would know something about what was going on. I dug into his emotions and noticed that he was projecting a lot of worry and a lot of love. The only kind that was strictly for mates. I hadn't even given his feelings a thought until now because he didn't really give me a reason to. I also noticed that there was a lot of anger and a lot of pain.

"_Peter what the hell is going on with you?" I asked through our maker bond._ He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"_You haven't used this type of communication in a long time Major."_ He replied through.

"_What's going on with you? Why are you feeling like that?"_ I had to know, no, I needed to know.

"_Because I'm afraid that I'm going to lose her. She needs to know that the three of us, you, Bella, and I, are mates. She doesn't know yet about any of this. I was going to bring it up today after school. I'm also scared because this shouldn't be happening this fast and this seriously. Your new family is pissing her off and that is something that she just does not need right now. She is exactly who Carlisle said she was. She is the Necromancer. She is the last of her kind. She will be changed into a vampire eventually, and she is going to need both you and I there because I know that I am going to use some stuff against her and she needs to be able to turn to one of us."_ I nodded my head in understanding and looked around. I noticed that Bella was sitting on Edward and she was tearing his fingers apart. First by the fingernail and then by the finger. I knew that it was going to be a pain for him to put back on and I knew that that he was going to need a lot of blood. I didn't say it out loud but I had a feeling that he was going to need stronger blood than animal blood and I knew that they would not be happy about it, but at the very least he's going to need a serious carnivore.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella talking. "Fuckin' pussy couldn't even take the pain. What a fucking wimp."She said disgustedly. She pushed herself off him and looked at the venom pooling around his battered body. "He seriously has a low tolerance for pain." She spit on his body and I saw her cut her lip on her elongated fang. Peter and I tensed before relaxing. Yeah her blood smelt amazing but not like I wanted to eat her. She caught the blood on her tongue and looked like she wanted to moan with pleasure. I felt myself hardening and looking at Peter's dick harden got me harder. I breathed deeply through my nose and sent a wave of calm to Peter. I saw him smile gratefully before turning back to the room. Bella opened her eyes and they were slowly going back to her normal color and shape. She turned on Emmett and glared at him.

**Bella's Point of View**

I turned on Emmett, trying to calm down. "Just because you know doesn't change anything. You are still nothing to me, and because of you I just had to lose my mother. I don't care what she told you. Truth is she was probably making the situation sound worse than it was. Kaezar only did what you allowed him too. You wanted him to take care of me and he took care of me the only way he knew how." I said. Emmett looked down ashamed and Rosalie wrapped her arms around him.

"Bella you know that's not true. Now that he knows don't sugar-coat it for him." Peter said softly. I growled.

"Just who's side are you on. He doesn't need to know more than he already does. That bitch told him way too much and I will never forgive her for that. She lost me the day she told Emmett what happened. It makes me glad that I didn't tell her everything because if I had she would have opened her fucking mouth and told that bastard about it." I told him. Peter shook his head.

"You will forgive him eve…"

"When hell freezes over."

"How do you know that hell isn't already frozen?"

"Shut up Peter, you understood what I meant." I replied, trying to stay calm.

"Really, because I'm pretty sure that I didn't. You can't say stuff like that and expect people not to point out the flaws in whatever analogy you try to use." Peter shot back. I hissed.

"Why are you so adamant that he know what happened? Do you want me off your back that bad? Are you tired of taking care of the poor worthless Bella because if so tell me, and you can shove your help right up your pretentious ass. I don't need you just like I don't need Emmett or my mother. Yeah I would like to have you with me always because forever is a long time to be alone, but I don't need you, and I will do just fine on my own. I was doing fine until you got me to spill!" I yelled.

"You needed to tell someone! You were spiraling into a black hole of emptiness and, I loved you too much to let you ruin yourself. You're to be the last of your kind and if you'd died, then the balance would have died." Peter shouted back. I felt the will to fight leave my body. He had loved me… past tense. I knew that after he found out he wouldn't want to be with me, and I'm surprised that he had even stayed this long. I walked up to him slowly, and kissed him gently on the lips, pulling my keys out of his front pocket. I backed away and smiled at him sadly.

"It never made sense for you to love someone so broken. Thank you for taking care of me, and I promise that I'll keep myself alive to make sure the world doesn't fall out of balance. Good things must always come to an end and I'm glad that we lasted as long as we did. I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you through. Go back home and work on finding your mate. You shouldn't have stayed with me as long as you have." I felt the tears fall from my eyes, and my heart hurt. This was the first time that anybody in this room, excluding Peter, had seen me cry, so when the slightly pink tears fell, they gasped. I kissed Peter one last time and walked around him to the front door. He didn't make a move to come after me. He was still as stone when I had kissed him. I shook my head. He was repulsed by me and was finally letting me know. I straddled my bike and started the engine. I drove down the Cullen's driveway and as I turned the corner I could have sworn I heard Peter call after me, but I was just hearing things.

The rain was falling heavily on me and my bike as I drove down the highway. I knew that it was because of my sadness, and I didn't really feel like calming myself down to make it normal. I figure its Forks any way and it rains almost year round. It was dark by the time I got home. I parked my car in the garage and I went into the bathroom. Thankfully dad wasn't home yet so he didn't make a comment on how I looked. I looked at myself in the mirror and shook my head before undressing. My clothes were soaked and the leather might be ruined by I didn't care. I just stripped out of everything and took out my piercings before I turned on the water and stepped in before it could heat up. I washed and shaved quickly, and wrapped a towel around myself after I turned the water off. I left my stuff on the floor and walked into my room. I finished drying off and went to my jewelry box. I put in simple jewelry in my piercings. I walked into my closet and pulled out the black nightie that Peter had bought me, but I never got the change to wear. I slid it on, forgoing underwear. I padded into my room and looked toward the window. I went over to it and watched the rain howl outside before I locked my window and brought the blinds down, sealing them so I wouldn't look out to see if Peter was going to stop by, out of habit. The tears fell silently down my face and I climbed into bed and for the first time since Emmett died, I cried myself to sleep.


	10. Betrayal Peter Style

The Necromancer

Chapter Nine – Betrayal Peter style

Waking up the next morning was not something that I was excited about. My alarm woke me up fifteen minutes earlier than usual and I was thankful that I had set it early. I lay in bed for those extra fifteen minutes trying to ignore my headache, and thinking about what had happened yesterday. In the back of my mind I knew that Peter was never going to be it for me and that thought saddened me more than anything. I lied yesterday. I may not have needed a lot of people but I knew for sure that the one person I did need was Peter, even if he was just in my life as a friend. He was important to me. The most important thing to me ever and my heart hurt just thinking about him not being with me for the rest of eternity. Eventually I did get up and because I had already taken a shower last night I didn't need to do so this morning.

I went to my closet and pulled out an underwear set that Peter had gotten me. They were purple and pink with polka dots, the bra being a push up and the bottoms being a thong. I had loved these when I saw them, and Peter buying them for me had been even better. I took off the nightgown and put the set on. I took out my piercings and went to my jewelry box to grab others. I saw the choker Peter had gotten me, and I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I put it on as well as my black drop earrings and I pulled two rings out for when I finished dressing. I put in a tongue ring that had a black diamond in it, and a silver belly ring with a normal diamond in it. I went to the closet and knew that today was going to be a day of mourning. I lost Peter and I was going to accept that but I was going to suffer first. I pulled out my jacket that had lace sleeves and tied around the waist. I decided to forgo a shirt under it and slipped my arms through the sleeves and fastened it up. I noticed that my breasts were slightly on display but I couldn't find it in me to really care. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black ankle socks and put them on before I went to find a pair of shoes. It took me awhile but I finally found them, my Debbie Oxford Booties. They were a mere two and a half inch heel but they were black and they fit with the outfit. I slipped my feet into the shoes and put on my rings.

I walked into the bathroom and noticed that I was actually going to have to wear concealer to cover the deep bags I had under my eyes. I got to work and lined my eyes in black liner and black liquid shadow before I put a few coats of black mascara on the top and bottom lashes. I straightened my hair also. I made sure the makeup was water proof because I had a feeling that Peter was going to be in school today and because we had every class together I was going to be crying at some point and I didn't want to have to carry the makeup with me. I grabbed my phone off the charger and grabbed my cigarettes and my black lighter. The phone went in my back pocket while the cigarettes went in my front pocket, along with my lighter. I grabbed my bag and looked in the mirror before deciding that I looked put together and not like I was about to ball my eyes out. I sighed before I turned away. My phone vibrated alerting me to the fact that I had a new text and I pulled my phone out. I carried my stuff down the stairs and put it by the front door. I saw that dad was still in the kitchen so I walked out the front door. I pulled out a cigarette and my lighter before lighting a smoke. I put them back in my pocket and looked at my phone. Taking a drag I read the text; **"Bells I need you to pick us up because our car still isn't here and we don't want to ride with the Cullens."** I sighed and finished my smoke, before I walked in the house.

"Dad I'm leaving. I have to go pick up Vicky and James because their car hasn't come yet and they don't want to go with the Cullens. I'll talk to you later." My voice was monotonous, and I could see the worry flash in his eyes as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed my stuff and my keys and walked to my car. Throwing my stuff in the back I turned the car on and brought the hood up because by the looks of it, it was going to continue raining. I started the car and made my way down the highway to the Cullen house. I pulled in and grabbed another cigarette and lit it inhaling the smoke. I sat there for a few minutes just smoking before I honked the horn twice. I pulled out another cigarette and lit it as I saw three figures come out of the house. I inhaled the smoke to fast and coughed a bit in shock. I knew that when they said 'we' they meant themselves and Peter. I hung my head and continued with my cigarette locking my emotions down, the calm mask of indifference taking the place of pain. Peter climbed in the passenger's seat while Victoria and James sat in the back. _"Traitors!" _I sent to them. They looked at me with guilty expressions and I sent them a quick glare before ignoring them to. "You're going to want to find a different way back because I have some business in La Push that I have to take care of after school." I said coldly to the occupants in the car. I ignored what Peter said. Victoria was about to say something but James put a hand on her arm and when she looked at him, he shook his head. She sighed before looking out the window, and the way to school was a quiet one.

We hadn't gotten to school fast enough, and I knew that I was going to need to blow off steam later. I was too worked up and that did not equal good things for any one. I parked the car after making sure that we were nowhere near the Cullen's cars. I was thankful when I noticed that they weren't here yet. I got out and popped the trunk because that was where by bag was moved when Victoria and James got in the car. I pulled another cigarette out of the pack and lit it inhaling deeply before slowly blowing out the smoke. I grabbed my bag and closed the trunk taking another deep inhale of toxic smoke. I turned around and looked for Angela and noticed that she was sitting at a picnic table talking to Laurent.

"Hey guys." I said as I approached the dyad. I finished my cigarette and lit up another. A little known fact is that when I'm upset and don't have an immediate outlet, I smoke like crazy. Angela smiled, but quickly frowned when she saw me light up.

"You know those are bad for your health?" She asked. I nodded and shrugged blowing the nicotine infested smoke over my shoulder.

"I don't really care at this point." I said monotonously. She looked taken aback by my tone, and Laurent looked worried.

"I think you should slow it down on the smokes Bella. Why don't you and I go to the club and we'll dance." My eyes lit up and the prospect of being able to release this emotion.

"You'll dance with me?" I replied excitedly. He nodded and Angela looked at us confused. She cocked her head to the left.

"What are you guys talking about?" She wondered.

"When Bella is really stressed or is to 'emotional', she dances to get that frustration out." Angela nodded her head. A thought came to me.

"Wait how can we dance at the club?" I asked him.

"Well you're uncles had a dance studio put in for you because they did some research and found there weren't many dance studios around that you would go for, so they put in a custom one for you." He answered.

"Can we do ballet? I haven't danced to that in so long." I sighed. I hadn't really danced since Peter put me back together. I had never really needed to because I was doing perfectly fine. Laurent nodded his head.

"Of course Ma Petite, we can do whatever dance that will help you relax." I felt myself relax and I stomped the rest of my cigarette out. I looked at my cell, and noticed that the warning bell was going to be ringing soon.

"Come on Angel we need to get going. Classes start soon." She nodded her head and I turned away to give the dyad some privacy. She was at my side in a few seconds.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you so bad, or are you going to make me guess?" I just shook my head, not wanting to talk about it. She seemed to understand and she looped her pinky with mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Everything will be fine." I wanted to believe her, but after everything I couldn't help but be a Negative Nancy about the outlook of life. The only real blanket of comfort was wearing things that Peter had picked out or bought for me and that made me feel like he still loved me, and that offered me a little security.

The first few periods passed in a blur and before I knew it, I had music class. I went straight for the acoustic guitar and pulled out my song book. I sat at an empty table ignoring everyone around me. I felt a few people sit at the table and I ignored them too. I pulled out a black ink pen, threw my hair in a ponytail. I started writing;

_I am outside_

_And I've been waiting for the stars_

_With my wide eyes_

_I've seen worlds that are subpar._

I looked over what I had written, and put the pen in my hair strumming the guitar trying to find a tune that worked. I quickly found the tune I wanted, and looking back over the words that I had written I noticed that they didn't really fit. I changed a couple words, and tried them, and when they flowed I smiled a little. I spent the rest of class lost in my music, in the song I was writing. The pain that I was trying to express. The severe longing to be with him once again, even though I knew it wouldn't happen. When the bell rang I was incredibly shocked, not having expected that. I put the guitar back and went back to the table and saw that Victoria was holding my backpack, while Peter had my notebook. They were looking at me with what you could call sad eyes. I pulled the pen out of my hair and pulled my hair from the ponytail it was in. I put the pen in my bag, and took it from Victoria, ignoring her, and took a deep breath and turned to Peter. I held my hand out expecting that he would just give me my notebook back, but he held onto it. Not wanting to talk to him, I huffed and walked out of the class and out of the school into my car. I threw my bag on the seat and grabbed a cigarette. I could feel my heart breaking knowing that he hated me so much that he took one of the most important things to me and wouldn't give it back.

I never thought that Peter was one to be vindictive and kick someone when they were down, but that just went to show me how well I really knew him. I sighed and flicked the ash off the end of my cigarette. It felt like my heart was getting squeezed, the hand holding it getting tighter with each breath, and I could do nothing to stop it. I could feel the tears wanting to stream down my face, like the rain poured down from the sky, but I couldn't do that. I refused to show weakness in the past, why was I letting this get to me so bad? Oh yeah, because he put me back together and with him to no longer hold the pieces together, all those horrible feelings kept coming back. I brought my hand up to the heart that fell delicately from the choker, and knew that I would not be able to continue the day, all I wanted to do was go home and sleep.

I threw my cigarette on the ground and I walked into the front office. Ms. Cope looked up from what she was doing. "May I help you?"

"I just want to sign myself out. I'm not feeling very well." I told her. She nodded her head and pressed a few keys before she told me that I was excused from the rest of the day. I whispered a quiet thank you, and walked out. By the time I made it to my car, I was drenched. I heard someone call my name, and I turned around and saw Peter jogging human speed towards me. I just shook my head, and climbed in, starting it quickly before I drove off, leaving Peter standing there. He fell to his knees, and I shook my head again. It wasn't because he was sad to watch me leave. It was because he was sad that he wasn't able to kick me one more time before I left for the day. If I had looked back I would have noticed that his shoulders were shaking and that Jasper had come and wrapped his arms around him supporting his weight as he walked him back to the cafeteria. I sped home and ran into my room and fell on the bed soaking wet, and once again cried myself to sleep. The second of what I'm sure would be an eternity of crying.

**Peter's Point of View**

I heard Victoria call Bella asking if she and James could get a ride because they didn't want to deal with the Cullens. I couldn't blame them at this point in time because they were in no way my favorite people either. As soon as Victoria hung up I ran down to talk to her.

"Do you think it would be alright with you if I tagged along? I don't want to deal with them any more then I have to because I feel like I might just make one of them pay for Bella's pain. I had worked with her to long and to hard to have her go to how she used to be. I love her to much to have her go through that. I wanted her back and I knew that I was going to have to work hard to get her to believe that I wasn't going to leave her and that I loved her with everything that I was. I knew I loved Jasper to because he was also my mate but I wanted them both. I mean sure in the past I had Jasper but he wasn't ready for a mate. He only wanted a companion at the time and the fact that I knew eventually I was going to have him made up for the time that I didn't have him with me. They looked at each other.

"Hold on." Victoria stated. She proceeded to drag James outside so that they could talk. "I don't think we should do it, I mean it will cause her a lot of pain."

"That may be true but he is her mate and you know that even though she is pissed at the moment in the long run it will help keep her from blowing up to soon. At least I hope. Think about it this way if there was ever a chance that something good could come from this, are you willing to take that away from Isabella?" he asked her. She sighed.

"Yeah something great could come from it, but what if we're doing something that could cause more harm than good? I would never be able to forgive myself and I don't think you would be able to either." She whispered. I nodded my head indicating that I had taken that into consideration.

"But if the good outweighs the bad, I'm willing to take that chance and I know you are too, you're just stuck on the fact that this could be a bad thing." She had to lean closer to hear my reply and I knew that she was taking everything into account and I knew that I was going with them. She sighed again, and I ran upstairs to gather my things and was waiting by the door for Isabella to come pick us up. I could hear the rumble of the car, and I opened the door. I could see that she was smoking and by the smell of it, she had more than one already. She had put that one out and started lighting another when she looked up. Victoria, James, and I were now walking to the car, and I could hear her coughing. She let her head fall down a bit, her hair covering her face. I pretended not to notice and I sat myself in the passenger's seat. I could see her tense and she sent something to Victoria and James.

We got to school to soon, and Isabella was going through cigarettes like they were water for a thirsty man. She jumped out of the car, grabbing her backpack and she went over to Laurent and Angela. I saw my the necklace I had given her gleam in the dull light the sun was giving off, and it made my heart swell that she had a piece of me with her at a time like this. Even though she said she didn't need me she kept a piece of me with her. I ignored James and his mate as I made my way to first period. The day passed in a blur of Bella, Bella, Bella. She was all I could see, hear, and think about. When I took her notebook, I wasn't thinking. I was running on instinct and it was in fact instinct to read what she had written. It hadn't occurred to me that I might have done anything wrong until I saw her driving away in the rain. I fell to my knees in pain, ashamed that I had once again hurt my beloved mate. I could feel nothing as I held the notebook to my chest to keep it from getting ruined. I hadn't even heard nor felt Jasper come and help me into the cafeteria. By now everyone had already gone to class and my stuff was still sitting there. I gently took the notebook and looked at the song once more before I carefully closed the notebook and placed it with care into my bag. I held the backpack to my chest as I took off running in the direction of the Cullen house. I knew that I needed to think of a way to get back into Bella's good graces and I knew that there wasn't a force in the world that was going to stop me.

I ran straight into the room that had been made for me… well actually made for Jasper but I was sharing a room with him, what with us being mates and all. I sat my school bag on the bed and took out Bella's music journal. Inside there were hundreds of songs or parts of songs that she had started and I knew that I had done the wrong thing this time by taking her journal. I had to make her see that I didn't mean any harm. I wasn't sure how I was going to prove that to her but I was. I sat there staring at that journal until I had to change for school. I hadn't even noticed that Jasper had come in some time while I was staring at the journal and had been holding me, trying to help me feel better. I hadn't realized it had worked a little until he had gotten up to get ready for the day.


	11. Help save FNN

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and I promise you the new chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning.  
Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.  
Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.  
It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.  
If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.  
While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.  
For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01  
Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu  
Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187  
blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen  
Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen  
Blood Shifter2  
Plague's Vengeance  
Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

Finnickodairlover

nichellemarie

Marine76

This is ah-mazing

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this  
Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!From nichellemarie: My story might get deleted as well. I will continue to update until they decide whether or not my story can stay. Please if you want to continue reading the stories you want, then go to and type in fanfiction in the search bar, choose : refrain from the banning of authors/stories with explicit content (lemons), and sign.

www .change petitions /fanfiction -net- stop -the- destruction -of- fanfiction-net


End file.
